Bella The Witch
by Bitemytongue
Summary: Everything changes after the Cullen's leave. Bella is heartbroken until she meets her brother & his mate. Life seems to change for the better until the night before her graduation, when Bella's life takes a turn for the worst. Bella is pushing herself to get past the pain & she learns the secret of the Swan family line.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Author's Note

Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.

-Page Break-

The Beginning.

It's been 2 months since the Cullen's left, and Bella was finally moving on. She was getting tired of moping around, she just wanted her life back, and she was going to fight to go back to the way things were when she first came to Forks, she wanted to forget the family that abandoned her when she needed them the most.

Bella walked down the stairs there was a knock on the door and she went to answer it.

Bella stopped in her tracks when she saw who it was, it was Victoria and somebody else, a young man.

"We're not here to hurt you Bella, we came for different reasons," Victoria said.

"Umm, what did you come for," Bella asked.

"I'm Riley, I'm your half-brother," Riley said

"Half-brother? I have a half-brother?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Charlie had a son, I'm 2 years older than you, and I found out about it a year ago when my parents died, Charlie is my real father, and I wanted to come and meet him," Riley said.

Bella took a step back from pure shock, "I mean I always wanted a brother, I just never thought I'd get one." Bella mumbled.

Riley grinned, "I know it's a lot to take in Bella, but if you allow us to come in, I'll explain everything to you."

Bella nodded and went to sit down on the kitchen table Victoria and Riley took a seat across from her. "Let's get started on these explanations then."

"My mother knew Charlie when she was younger. They had a short type of affair, and my mom ended up getting pregnant. My grandparents got angry and sent her back to Seattle where she had me and then after that. She got remarried and never told Charlie about me. Than a year ago they were both in a car accident and in her will she left me a letter and she told me the truth. I was living in Canada and I came down to Seattle as soon as I heard the news. While I was in Seattle I met Victoria. She was building an army to go against you, by that time I already knew that you were my sister. Anyway Victoria changed me to be her second in command. When I woke up Victoria and I got to talking and I helped her realize that what she felt for James wasn't real, that that wasn't what love was about, then we felt the spark whenever we touched and that's the mating pull. Victoria is my mate and we wanted to come here together. My bloodlust is under control, well I really don't have any so you don't have to worry about Charlie," Riley said.

"Do you have a gift?" Bella asked.

Riley smiled, "I do, I can make people tell the truth, and I can spot when someone is lying."

Bella looked surprised, "Wow, what an interesting day."

"Bella I'm really sorry for everything that happened," Victoria said.

"Don't apologize, I'm happy you moved on, and I'm happy you're with Riley, you really seemed to change since the last time I saw you," Bella said truthfully.

"Thank you," Victoria said, "Where are the Cullen's?"

Bella looked down on the table, "They all left about 2 months ago."

"Why did they leave?" Victoria asked.

"At the birthday party Alice threw me that I didn't want I got a paper cut and Jasper tried to attack me, I guess after that everyone got freaked out. Edward took me out to the forest, told me that I became boring. That the family got bored with playing human with me and that they were getting tired of who I was and they no longer wanted anything to do with me. He told me that I wouldn't last long with their memories. He said I wasn't worth their time anymore, I was no longer interesting enough to be with them, so they left. Edward told me all of this in the forest and then he left without another word. I was close to dead that night, Sam from the reservation found me in the forest and took me home." Bella said, "Apparently the asshole forged a note before taking me out to the forest, I'm almost positive that he knew I was going to get lost and that I wasn't going to be able to get out of there by myself."

Both Riley and Victoria growled at the end of Bella's story. The three continued to talk until Charlie got home when Riley introduced himself and told Charlie that he was his son. Charlie was ecstatic to have a son.

- May (6 Months Later)-

"Come on, you're graduating, look excited!" Victoria said.

Bella laughed, "I am excited, I'm just not showing it, I got accepted into the New York University. Do you think the three of us can go there, I mean I've gotten better with my shield and my fighting skills are a lot better and I actually have balance now so I think New York would be fun, besides I've got a full scholarship?"

"Riley would love going to New York," Victoria said, "Now, I better get going, me and Riley were planning on a hunting trip, I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Alright, bye Bella," Victoria said jumping through the window. Tomorrow was Bella's graduation, and she was happy to be over with high school. Bella went to change into her pajamas, it was 10pm and she was tired and wanted tomorrow to pass already. Charlie was sleeping in his room, you could hear his loud snores. Bella tucked herself and left the window open to let in the fresh air.

-1 in the morning-

There was an intruder in the house. No one heard him enter, he had climbed in through Bella's window and was currently standing over her bed. He had loved this girl for so long, but she always rejected him, but not tonight, not now, she would be his. He took the gun he had and loaded it, he removed the safety and crawled on top of Bella. He began to kiss her, causing her to wake up. Bella fought and pushed him off of her and screamed at the top of her lungs. The intruder pulled his gun on Bella and told her to shut up or he'd shot her.

"Mike, Mike please you don't want this," Bella said stepping back into the wall, she didn't know if her shield would work against bullets, and she was too scared and nervous to get it up.

"You've rejected me for too long!" Mike yelled, it was obvious he didn't know Charlie was in the house.

"What the hell is going on in here," Charlie yelled storming in.

Mike looked stunned, there was a look of fear in his eyes and he lost control, his gun went off and hit Charlie in the chest. Charlie felt over onto the floor clutching his chest. Bella kneeled down next to him and tried everything she could to get him to stay alive. Her sorrow was replaced by her anger and she noticed Charlie had a gun in his hands. Bella grabbed the gun and pointed it at Mike.

"YOU KILLED HIM!" Bella yelled with tears flowing down her cheeks, "ARE YOU DAMN PROUD OF YOURSELF?"

Mike looked stunned, Bella smelled the alcohol on him he came here drunk. Her father died because of someone stupid. Mike pulled himself together and raised his gun back to Bella. "Shut up and do as I say!"

"We both have a gun Mike," Bella said, "I will not listen to you!"

Mike got angry, Bella was rejecting him again, Mike lost control and shot Bella again, it went straight through the side of her leg. Bella got angry and shot Mike. He fell to the ground. Bella screamed as the pain hit her, she managed to grab the phone off the nightstand and call the police. She told them everything, she was losing blood and she was getting dizzy.

The police arrived and they put sheets over Charlie and Mike. The bullet had gone straight through his heart, and he had died slowly. Bella was loaded into an ambulance and taken to the hospital. She had killed someone, she had sent someone to their death. Bella cried her eyes out on the way to the hospital, she had lost her father and she had taken a life, what had come of her life? Bella remembered Riley and Victoria and sent them a text to meet her at the hospital.

Bella was going over the events of the night with the police officers as Riley and Victoria walked in. The second she saw her brother Bella broke down again. The police officer whispered to the couple what had happened that night.

"It's okay Bella, It's going to be okay," Riley said as he hugged Bella. Bella cried and apologized to Riley, she never wanted any of this to happen.

Bella woke up in the hospital, why was she here? She closed her eyes and everything came flooding back in waves. Charlie died, she killed Mike, she took a life. Bella began panicking, she hoped Riley didn't think she was a monster. Bella began breathing heavily, the panic was taking over and she didn't know what to do anymore.

"Bells! Bells! You have to calm down," Riley said wrapping Bella in a hug, she could see the venom pooling in his eyes.

"I'm sorry.. I'm sorry…. Please…. I'm …. Not a monster," Bella said between heavy breaths and tears.

"We know that Bells," Riley said, "You don't have to tell me that. You did what you had to survive, if you hadn't killed him he would've killed you, and I wouldn't be able to handle both you and Charlie gone, I need my little sister with me."

Bella cried, "He's gone Riley, he's really gone. I saw him go, I didn't want him too, everything just happened in minutes."

"I know Bells," Riley said taking a seat beside Bella as she cried into his chest. Riley knew he had to help his sister, she was a mess, she had just watched her father die and then she had shot someone causing them to die. He knew that he had to take her out of this town. There were too many memories here, she wouldn't be okay here anymore, this town held too many bad memories.

"Riley, please don't leave me," Bella said, "The Cullen's left, Dad left, promise me you'll always be here with me. You and Victoria will never leave me behind."

"We'll go were ever you go, we're a family Bella and we're not going anymore," Riley said.

Victoria walked in at that moment and took a seat on the other side of Bella on the bed, and wrapped her arms around her, "We'll be here Bells, as a family."

Bella fell back asleep, she felt better knowing that she still had some family left, and that they didn't think she was a monster for what had happened.


	2. Chapter 2: The Funeral

Author's Note

-Page Break-

The Funeral.

Bella walked into the church, the police department was holding a funeral for Charlie, she was exhausted. Riley walked beside her keeping an eye on her making sure she didn't have some type of breakdown. Victoria stayed home, she wasn't prepared to be in such a confide space with so many people. Riley being a vampire had little bloodlust so he was capable of being in this room. They took the seats in the front of the church. The pastor began saying a prayer for Charlie. People went on stage and told their memories of Charlie, how honorable, Chivalrous, and kind he was. Bella watched, but she couldn't do it, getting up on that stage was like admitting that he was really gone and that he was never coming back and she wasn't ready for that. Riley went up and told a few kind words for Charlie. Everyone had tears in their eyes when he was finished. Bella leaned against him as the ceremony continued. The police department had decided to hold the reception outside in the park, they setup tents and served food. Riley and Bella showed up for a few minutes.

"I can't do this Riley," Bella whispered to Riley who was right beside her, "I just can't take their stares of pity, the looks that they're giving me are too much. If I stay here another second I'm going to explode."

"I want to go to, just let me go tell the chief thank you and then we can leave," Riley said.

Bella nodded and watched Riley go, she was tapping her foot impatiently on the floor and kept her head down, she wanted to avoid all the stares, she hated being the girl that watched her father die and then killed someone. Riley was right, they needed to leave Forks, there was nothing holding either of them here anymore and leaving sounds like the best thing either of them could do.

Bella kept her glance on the floor, and waited for Riley to come back. She felt his cold hand on her shoulder and she followed him back to his car. They drove in silence to Charlie's house, Bella didn't have much to talk about these days. It's only been about a week since his death, and she just feels lost without him. Lost without the man who had taken care of her and protected her, the man who had died trying to protect his daughter. When they got to the house Bella headed for the phone, she needed to call her mother, she needed to know why she wasn't here, she had know of what was happening and yet she choose life on the road over her own daughter. Riley knew what she as going to do and took a seat on the kitchen counter near her incase she needed comfort.

Bella dialed her mother's number and waited for an answer, "Hello?"

"Mom?" Bella asked.

"Oh.. Bella," Renee said.

Bella took in a deep breather, "Today was Charlie's funeral, did you know that?"

"I did, I was busy honey," Renee said.

"I want you to listen to me clearly, because this will be the last time we ever speak after this as mother and daughter. I just spent the last week in a depressed state. I NEEDED A MOTHER! I needed someone to tell me it was okay and where the hell where you? For the last years I've let it passed, I always thought when the time came you would be the mother I needed, but I was fucking wrong! Charlie loved you! He always said you gave him some of the happiest memories of his life and he always said you deserved the best, but you don't deserve shit! How could you not come here and not see your daughter? How could you ignore the funeral of the man that always supported your crazy antics? You heartless selfish bitch! You're not a mother, you're selfish if you don't care enough to come check on your daughter. I watched him die, I took a life and you don't have the decency to check up on me, not even mutter a word to me about it! All I've gotten from you this past week was a fucking text! I had to call you just to hear your voice. You didn't deserve Charlie and you hell as sure don't deserve me anymore. From this moment forward you are no longer my mother. You lost all right to call yourself a mother when you decided to only think about yourself over me. I'm you're flesh and blood, most mother's would kill just to make sure their kids are okay, but you, you decided to be this selfish bitch and choose your own happiness over mine. I'm going to move forward, and I'm going to be happy, but it isn't going to be with you in my life. You Renee are no longer my mother, or anything to me. This is goodbye." Bella said as she hung up. She threw the phone at the wall the destroyed pieces landed on the chair. Bella slumped down on the floor with her head in her hands. Riley sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"You will always have me and Vicky," Riley said softly to his little sister, he knew this was taking a bigger toll on her then anyone else.

"I know, look, I'm going to go take a shower, we can talk some more later," Bella said. Bella took a shower more than twice a day, she knew it was unhealthy, but she felt she needed to clean off the guilt from what she did. When she finished she headed back down stairs to find Victoria and Riley sitting at the kitchen table with an old man who had a suit on.

"Bella, this is Mr. Williams, he's here to read us Charlie's will, we couldn't start without you here, can you take a seat with us," Riley said pulling out a chair for Bella to take. Bella nodded and took a seat on the chair. She looked at the man as he started to explain everything about Charlie. According to him Charlie was wealthy, he had made some wise investments and owned numerous inherited properties from his past family. Charlie had updated his will and left everything to Bella and Riley. There were four estates, the house in Forks, another house in Florida, one in New York, and one in Mystic Falls Virgina. Charlie had close to 5 million in investments, 2 million in savings and then another 5 million in life insurance. He also owned a store in New York, but the entire building was closed and has been empty since the death of his parents. Charlie also owned two storages in Seattle, which the contents inside were unknown. The three were shocked, they never knew Charlie had so much money, and he never told them about the other properties. Williams asked them to sign the papers Riley and Bella now became millionaires. Bella smiled, she knew this was her father's way of taking care of them. They said goodbye to Williams and they all became instantly shocked in silence.

"I want to renovate each of the houses," Bella said, "I don't think I'm ready for college just yet and I want to make sure each house is up to date and everything. I really just want time to be able to get through everything and maybe make sure all these houses are okay will do me some good. What do you guys think?"

Riley smiled, "It's a great Idea Bells, we'll fix up this house, then we'll head to Florida, and then Virginia and then New York, should be simple enough. After everything is done maybe we can stay in New York, open some business and you can attend College if you want, but we should probably check out those storage units first."

Bella nodded and put on her shoes, "I want to get started now, come on we'll take your car Riley."

Victoria smiled, "It's good to see our Bells back."

-Page Break-

They arrived at the storage units in no time. They asked for the entrance and after giving Charlie's social security number as a password they gained entranced. The units were all the way in the back, and were side by side. They were both the extra large unites, so they expected something big to be kept in their, the manager said that people usually park cars in there. Bella and Riley were both given keys that Charlie had instructed that if they ever came a unit was meant for each of them.

Bella and Riley stood in front of the units, their hands shaking with nerves and anticipation for what lay ahead. Victoria stood beside Riley knowing Bella needed her space. Bella stepped forward and put the key in the lock, it snapped open and she pushed the sliding door open revealing a 2005 mustang gt. She looked over at Riley's unit and saw the same car but in black while hers was blue. There was a letter taped to the windshield on them both. Bella opened it and knew it was from Charlie. He told her that he loved her and that if she was reading this then he must not be there with her anymore, but assured her that he would be looking after her. Riley's letter told him the same, but reassured him that he was proud to have him as a son, and to watch over Bella she would need his help in the future. Bella looked around the car and found a large box in the trunk she pulled it out and called Riley who stated that his car was empty. Bella took a seat on the floor of the unit and opened the box. Riley and Victoria were advidly watching with interest pouring from them.

Bella pulled out a large musty book, she flipped it open and a letter fell out of it. Bella set the book aside and opened the letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know this might seem strange, receiving a letter from me since you probably won't remember me, but what this box contains is your destiny, and no one but you will be able to use the contents inside. First, you would have found you're new book of spells, then your book of potions, and lastly your book of creatures. I know it's confusing to know why you would need all of this, but you're not human Isabella, well, not completely. You're a witch, specifically you're a Swan Witch, now there hasn't been a female Swan witch in years and you're destiny holds great things for you. To understand everything you will need to read over all the books, and become familiar with them, you will be able to add to them as time goes. There was a prophecy stated 1200 years ago by the first Swan witch, she said that there would come a girl that will hold all the power of the Swan witches within her. She would be born on September 13__th__. The day you were born I knew it was going to be you, now I didn't tell your father any of this, we know that man doesn't believe in the supernatural and if I left it to him, he would've never told you. So when you were born, your powers were bound, and they would be unbound when you were ready to receive them. I knew that this box would find you when you were ready, your ancestors made sure of that from the other side. Your destiny begins today, you're a Swan witch, and you'll be the last to bear that name. You hold the opportunity to be able to become an immortal and save your powers, and continue to use them for the rest of your time on this earth, but you will have to be careful. The only way you can turn is if it's the blood of your soulmate that turns you. Take good care of yourself Isabella. _

_I wish you luck. _

_I wish you good blessings. _

_I wish you love. _

_I wish you happiness. _

_Your Grandfather_

Bella looked at the letter with surprise and then became confused she handed the letter to Riley and pulled out the three books, she opened the spell book. If vampires existed, then maybe she really was a witch. She looked through the spell book and found a spell for conjuring an item. She muttered the spell and held out her hand and asked for a cup of water. Riley and Victoria took in a breath and Bella looked down and saw the cup of water in front of her. Whoa, so maybe she was a witch. She looked at Riley and Victoria and smiled, "Well, I guess I just couldn't be normal." Bella said with a shrug.

Riley tried picking up one of the books and got a shock when he came 3 inches from it. "Well, vampires and witches now that's just perfect."

Bella smiled, "They only react to when I touch them, because they're meant for me, let's go home, I feel like I have some new reading material to hold me over for some time."

"Alright, I'll drive the car back and you two can drive back both your cars," Victoria said. Riley kissed Victoria and thanked her and got into his car. Bella put the books in the passenger seat and was going to throw away the box until she saw a small box left inside. The letter didn't say anything about this box, so she opened it with caution. Inside was a small necklace, it was a small oak tree. Bella pulled the necklace out and held the oak tree in her hand, she turned it over and on the back there was a single word, Strength. Bella smiled, she put the necklace on, and she felt that it would give her strength, it would help her move on.

She threw the empty box away and got into the car, she pulled out and followed Victoria and Riley back to the house. She glanced at the three large books on her passenger seat. They were meant for her and her only, and she like knowing that in some way she wasn't going to be weak anymore.


	3. Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye

Author's Note

So, this is more of a catch up chapter. Another chapter should be posted either later today or sometime tomorrow. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Saying Goodbye.

It's been a month since Bella figured out she was a witch, and she's spent the last month reading all of the books. Magic came easily to her, she was able to do it with ease, and now it was almost natural for her to use it whenever she had the chance. She knew about all the creatures out there, the demons, the werewolves, the shape shifters, the vampires, the sirens, the succubus, elves, fairies, everything that was out there she knew about them. What interested her the most were the vampires. There were three known types of vampires, the first were the human vampires which were vampires that were the most human, but they went extinct several years ago. Then there were the classic vampires, these vampires had fangs and burn with the sun. These vampires still existed and were the strongest vampires. Then there were the Cold ones, which least resembled humans. They didn't have fangs and they sparkled in the sun. Bella found it interesting the differences in vampires and was learning the history of both types of vampires. The classical vampires were created by a witch of nature, she turned her family into vampires after one of her children died of a werewolf attack. There were 6 originals, Mikael, Finn, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah and Kol. Esther their creator is still trying to kill them to end vampire kind. The cold ones were created to defend against the classical vampires. The witch that created them was obsessed with looks and appearances that she made the cold ones a race of egotistical vampires. They have super abilities, but aren't as strong as classical vampires. Some share powers or abilities, like classical vampires. Classical vampires all have the ability to turn into animals, and some have the ability to control the basic weather elements.

Bella ran down the stairs in excitement, she finally got it, she finally figured it out. "You guys! I got it, I figured it out!"

"Whoa there Bells, what did you figure out?" Riley said as he finished fixing up the living room with Victoria. The two vampires had been fixing the house for the last month. They had packed everything that belonged to Charlie and put it in one of the storage units, it was their way of saying goodbye and finding some peace. They had renovated everything and bought all new furniture for every room, they wanted to keep everything in good condition if they ever decided to move back to Forks.

"Remember how I told you about the classical vampires, and how they're stronger and more human than cold ones. Well, I finally figured out a spell that will change you both into classical vampires. This way you guys will seem more human and you won't have to hide so much. If it works, I'll be able to make you daylight rings and we'll be able to go to Disney World!" Bella said jumping with excitement.

Both vampires look stunned at Bella, but they trusted her, she had truly become skilled in her magic. "Alright, what do we do," Victoria said.

"What's the plan Bells," Riley said.

Bella ran to the kitchen and grabbed to glasses from the kitchen, "Alright, try to control yourselves alright?" Bella took a knife and cut herself strong enough that there would be sufficient blood coming out. She saw both Riley and Victoria stiffen and stop breathing. She finished and recited a spell sealing the wound on her hand. She took both glasses filled with blood and handed them both a glass.

"I need you both to drink this, and after you drink this, you might get dizzy and then you're both going to go into a deep sleep. You'll wake up in 2 hours, and by that time I'll have a blood packet for the both of you. When you wake you will be a different type of vampire," Bella said, "But since it's my blood that's turning you, you'll be just as strong as an original."

Riley and Victoria looked skeptical, but they both took the blood. They were comfortable for the moment and then they both fell asleep on the couch. Bella closed the curtains and made sure there was no light coming in. She took Riley and Victoria's engagement rings and charmed them. She put numerous spells on both the rings. She put a protection spell against the sunlight, a control spell for their blood lust, and a warning spell. The spell would make the rings vibrate when someone who wanted to do them harm was near and the ring would begin to ring when there was a supernatural creature near them. Bella wanted to make sure that they would be okay and would always have a warning. She had put the same spell on her necklace. She placed the rings back on the both of them. She went back up to her room and sat down on the floor, she concentrated on her conjuring spell, she asked for blood bags, and in seconds 4 blood bags appeared in front of her. She took the blood bags and went back downstairs and put them in the freezer.

She grabbed her book of creatures and took a seat on an armchair and began to read while she waited for Riley and Victoria to wake up. She was interested on the other type of witch, the ones of nature. They were always supposed to be the ones that looked after humans, but they were the ones to create problems for humans. They were limited to do what nature allowed them, Bella was a real pure witch and was much stronger than any witch of nature. Bella's powers came from her soul and ancestors she was able to do almost anything.

Bella heard stirring and got up, she went to the freezer and pulled out the blood bags. She took them back to Riley and Victoria and set them in front of them. She waited a few minutes and they woke up looking confused. Bella pointed to the blood bags and watched as their faces changed. After they finished they both visibly relaxed. She explained to them more of the classical vampire's way of life and then told them that when they hunted they could compel the humans to forget being fed off of. Bella explained their rings and then told them to go out and hunt, they needed real blood to hold them over a bit.

Bella returned to her books and began reading the potions book, making potions was the worst thing to do, you always had to have spare room. Nature witches' potions were simple to make, but real witch's potions asked for a lot of time and a lot of cooking and mixing, and you always had to be precise. One mistake could ruin the potion and create serious problems.


	4. Chapter 4: Florida

Author's Note

So, for this story I'm not completely positive on the pairing. In my head, it's going to be one of the Mikaelsons, so who do you think would be the best for little Bella? Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.

-Page Break-

Florida.

Bella got into her car, Riley and Victoria got into Riley's matching car, they left Riley's truck in the storage unit in Seattle. They had everything they needed packed, they planned on traveling to the different houses and then settling down in New York. They wanted to make sure that all the houses were in good shape before they settled in New York. First stop was Florida. They planned to ride to get their cars shipped to Florida and just take a plan ride to Florida. They were headed off to Florida.

They got into their first class seats and tried to relax, Riley and Victoria adjusted to their new lives easily, they loved being able to sleep again, they felt closer to their humanity again. It had only been two weeks since their change, but everyone was happy for the change. Bella sat three seats away from Riley and Victoria, she liked giving them space when they needed it, and she wanted to do some reading on her books. She pulled out her spell book, she took out a pencil and flipped to the correct spot, she wrote down the spell she used on Riley and Victoria, and wrote down everything she did step by step. That was the first spell she created and she felt it was time to add it to the book for future reference.

Bella tapped her foot impatiently as they waited for their cars to arrive. Riley and Victoria were avidly kissing to pass the time, and Bella laughed as she had to make sure they didn't give everyone a show. Thankfully their cars arrived and Bella put away her two suitcases in the trunk making sure that her books were in her backpack she stuck it in her passenger seat. She saw Riley and Victoria enter their car, and she took off to their new house, Williams had sent over a box with all the keys to the houses, and the three made copies for each of them. Bella stopped the car as she reached a large mansion like house. She double checked the address, this was their new house. Bella parked the car and Riley parked it next to her. The three looked at the large house for a few minutes until Riley finally decided to take a look inside. Bella and Victoria followed leaving all their suitcases behind. The house was large and was fully furnished. It had 10 bedrooms, 11 bathrooms, a fully equipped kitchen, a living room, and a dining room, and a fully equipped library. Bella grinned, and walked through the rooms until she found the perfect one for her. She had given the master one with the hot tub to Riley and Vicky, she wanted the room with the balcony, she felt that room was meant for her. She explored it and noticed that it had a walk in closet, a large bathroom with a tub, a shower, and a toilet, and a vanity in the corner. She continued to explore there was a large bed, and a nightstand on each side. There was a T.V. built into the wall. What caught Bella's attention was the book shelf, there was a set of encyclopedia's on the middle shelf that she found weird to have. She walked towards it and examined the books, she was getting a weird feeling from it. She felt her hand move without knowing and she reached for the book with an M, and pulled, it didn't come out, but the bookshelf creaked and slightly opened. Bella was surprised, and pushed the book shelf door open. She peeked her head inside the room and grinned widely.

The room inside was just as big as her room, it held everything she needed. There was a place where she could make potions and store them. In the middle of the room there were three stands. Bella grabbed her books from her book bag and placed each one on a different stand, she felt they belonged there. The room was lighted by candles and it just held a homey feeling to it. Bella felt at ease here. She heard a knock on the door and walked out of the room and closed the bookshelf, and went to answer her bedroom door.

"Where the hell were you? I couldn't hear your heartbeat," Riley said looking worried.

Bella was confused but then she realized she was in the room, "I found something, I found a secret passageway."

"What do you mean a secret passageway?" Riley asked. Bella motioned him inside and she stood in front of the bookshelf.

"It's a magic room," Bella said as she pulled the M encyclopedia and pushed the door open. She stepped inside and was followed by Riley.

"This is pretty awesome, I didn't even know there was a room here," Riley said, "Alright, come down stairs in an hour so we can eat, yell if you need me."

Bella flopped down on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, "I miss you dad, I really do. Whenever I'm happy, I get scared that you're up there, and that you're mad because I'm happy. I'm sorry. I really am. I love you dad." Bella wiped away the stray tear that fell down her cheek. She put everything away in her room before leaving to go downstairs. They would be here for some time, so she decided to get comfortable.

"Hey guys," Bella said to Riley and Victoria.

"Hey Bells," Victoria said.

"I made you some food," Riley said setting a plate down in front of Bella.

Bella grinned, "You made or you bought?"

"Well, I made the salad, but bought the chicken," Riley said with a grin. They sat down together and began to eat.

"I want to go the beaches," Bella said.

"Ready to meet your soul mate?" Victoria said.

"He'll be a vampire," Riley said, "His blood will have to turn you, but how would you be sure if he's your soul mate?"

"We'll be attracted to each other, but the for sure way to know is to do this spell. I have to take his blood and then mine, and I have to mix it together into a bowl, and if the blood begins to boil, then we are meant to be," Bella answered, "But, I'm not even sure if I want to be a vampire yet. I mean, I won't be able to take another life, not after Mike. I won't."

Riley put a comforting arm around Bella's shoulders, "You were protecting yourself, in order to move on completely you have to believe that."

"How about we change the topic, this is supposed to be a fun day," Victoria said with a smile as she tried to turn the mood around in the room.

"Great idea, so the beach in or out?" Bella said.

"I'm in," Riley said with a grin.

"I'm all for it, I haven't been to the beach, it was always too sunny, and I'd be spotted," Victoria said.

"Alright, meet back down here in an hour," Bella said running up the stairs. She picked out a blue two piece, and put on tank top and shorts. She packed sunscreen and some water bottles.

They headed to the beach, and Bella was happy to be back in the sun again. She walked along the beach in her two piece, listening to the music. She was in peace, complete and utter peace. Bella looked behind her and saw Riley and Victoria making out in the water, she gave a small laugh and continued to walk. She kicked the sand from under her feet, she felt a slight shiver go down her spine. She turned and looked around, she felt someone's gaze on her, but she couldn't spot whoever it was. She trained her eyes on her surroundings but couldn't find him. Bella shrugged off the feeling and continued to walk.

"Isabella," a voice said from behind Bella.

Bella stopped in her tracks recognizing the voice, "Renee."

"How are you dear," Renee said moving to stand in front of Bella.

"I'm just peachy," Bella said.

"I'm really sorry," Renee said.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked.

"He left me," Renee said, "I have no one left, I need you Bells."

Bella gritted her teeth together, "To you, I'm just Isabella, not Bella, not Bells, Isabella. You are nothing to me. You only want me because you know Charlie left me an inheritance. Don't think I don't see right through you. You're after money, that's all you want. You didn't care about me when I needed you the most, so what makes you think I care about you anymore. I meant what I said on the phone that day, our relationship is over. You are not mother, and I doubt you ever where, so I suggest you leave me and my family alone, because guess what, I don't need you anymore." Bella said she walked off not looking back at the woman who once was her mother. Bella knew that this was a step in the right direction, she was getting rid of all the people that she didn't need in her life anymore.


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Author's Note

I would make a The originals/Twilight crossover, but I haven't watched the originals, so I don't think I would get the facts straight, but I might give it a shot and see how it goes, I'll probably watch some episodes online so I can get some of the storyline correct. Anyway, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Departure.

Bella finished framing the pictures that they had taken at Disney world. They've been in Florida for about a month and they've decided it was time to keep going, but Bella didn't want to go to Virginia, she couldn't explain what it was, but she felt she needed to go to New York, she just needed to be alone for a while. Riley and Victoria could enjoy some alone time in Mystic falls, and she could go to New York and check out things there. She decided to talk to Riley and Victoria about it.

"Hey Bells," Riley said as Bella entered the living room.

"Hey guys, can we talk please?" Bella asked trying her hardest not to sound nervous.

"Of course we can, what's up Bella?" Victoria asked.

"I love you both, and I really do want to live in New York together, but I have this feeling deep down inside that I should be by myself for a while, so I wanted to ask if I can skip our trip to Mystic Falls. I'll head straight to New York and the two of you can spend some time together in Mystic Falls," Bella said.

Riley sighed, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Bella nodded, "You have no idea how much I do, it's just I've never been on my own, and I'm not saying that it has to be for a long period of time, I don't want that, but just a few months that's all I'm asking for."

Victoria smiled, "I think I speak for both of us when I say that we're okay with this. We're leaving for Mystic Falls in a week, and you can go to New York, and live in the house there."

"You can even decide what to do with the business we own," Riley said smiling, "Whatever you want to do with it, we'll support you. If you need to be on your own, we won't stop you."

Bella smiled, "I'm asking for 5 months of being alone, in five months it'll be Christmas and you two can meet me in New York City."

"Sounds perfect Bells," Riley said standing up and giving his sister a hug. Victoria smiled and joined their hug.

"I suspect the other two houses are just as good in condition as this one so you shouldn't have to do much work," Victoria said to Bella.

Bella nodded, "I figured as much, but I promise that I'll call every week, and email every day on updates, I just need some independence. You've both been so good with me and I appreciate it, but when I killed Mike, I lost who I was, and I've been getting pieces back, and now with this whole magic thing, I'm changing, and I guess I just want to know who I am again."

Riley smiled, "We understand, you've been through a lot, and if you need space for a while, I'll give you that."

"Wait, what about your birthday, it's next month," Victoria said.

Bella laughed, "I really don't want to celebrate it, I was hoping you wouldn't catch on to that part of this conversation."

Riley and Victoria laughed, "We'll just send you a gift then."

-Page Break-

Bella stood at the airport entrance, she was leaving a day before Riley and Victoria. She had sent her car to New York the day before, and it was sure to meet her there when she got there. Bella walked in with Riley and Victoria beside her. They went as far as they could with her until it was time to say goodbye.

"Be safe Bells, call me if you need anything," Riley said.

Bella smiled, "I'm the unstoppable witch remember, I've got this under control, don't worry about me and enjoy some alone time with Vicky." Bella gave Riley a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Remember, no boys, and try not to be a danger magnet please," Victoria said.

Bella smiled and hugged Victoria, "I'm going to miss you Vic, who else am I supposed to talk about guys too? I make no promises on the whole danger magnet thing."

Victoria and Riley laughed, "Just be safe Bella, and call us if you ever need anything."

Bella nodded and hugged them both one last time before she left to get on her flight, she was on her way to New York.

Bella boarded the airplane her trusty books by her side. She didn't want to read, all she wanted to do was listen to music and forget that she was leaving her family, the only two people that cared about her anymore. Deep inside she knew that she needed to be alone, to in some way re-invent herself.

-Page Break-

Bella drove to the address of her new home. She pulled into a secluded street, she followed a gravel path and ended at a large house, the closest house was just a mile away, and by the look of it was the same size of her own home. Bella smiled, "No wonder Charlie never lived here, this house it too big."

Bella walked inside and closed her eyes when she stepped inside. She focused and she found the room that belonged to her. She followed her instinct and found out it was on the second floor. She walked up the stairs and found the room she was startled at how similar this room was to her room in Florida. She looked around and noticed there wasn't a book shelf, but there was a wardrobe. She sit her suitcases down and walked towards it. She opened it slowly and inside it was empty, but Bella knew there was more to it. She touched the back of the wardrobe and felt that it was hollow. She pushed on it and it slid wide open. Bella stepped inside and there was a small room, in the middle there was a twirling staircase. Bella smiled, and walked up, the stair case led to what looked like the attic. It was bigger than her magic room in Florida, and it was better hidden. Bella conjured her backpack and set her books down on their stands and set up the room dusting everything off. Bella noticed that the stairs were the only entrance to the room.

Bella spent the next two days dusting everything off and making this place seem like a home again. It had the same rooms and bathrooms as the house in Florida, it was almost identical except this house had a bit larger library to it.

Bella decided to call Riley and Victoria.

"Hey Bells, how's New York?" Riley asked.

"It's great, the house is almost identical to the one in Florida, how's Mystic Falls?" Bella asked.

"It's a creepy town, but it reminds me of Forks, I think you'd like it here a lot actually, there was a room that looked exactly like the one you had in Florida, I'm guessing that's your room?" Riley asked.

Bella laughed, "You guessed right, but I'm guessing it doesn't have a bookshelf this time?"

"How'd you know? I don't think this one has a secret room for you," Riley said.

Bella laughed, "It's different for each room I think. I'm going to go check out the store later on today, I'll tell you how it goes."

"Alright, have you ran into any trouble?" Riley asked.

"Not yet, but I suspect my magnet is going to kick in anytime soon," Bella said with a laugh.

Riley laughed, "Vicky's out getting some fabric, apparently this town had a lot of Balls, and I guess the Swan family is a founding family that moved out of here a while back, but kept the house for the future, we were getting a lot of looks when we came. I had to explain to people that I was a Swan and I had just inherited the house and that Vicky and I were here for a few months."

"Sounds like you're going to have to buy a few pairs of tuxes," Bella said.

Riley groaned, "I'm already dreading it, but Vicky likes it here, so I can't complain to seeing her happy."

Bella smiled, her brother was head over heels in love, "I'm glad you found each other." Bella and Riley talked for another hour until Bella said she had to go, she planned to head out to take a look at the store later today.


	6. Chapter 6: The Store

Author's Note

I will be posting more this week maybe tomorrow. To anyone who would like to know, I have chosen a pairing for this story, and I decided on an Elijah and Bella pairing. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

The Store.

Bella walked down the streets of New York, by the look of the other stores, this was a relatively calm street, there weren't any clubs, or bars there were only art stores, cafes, and simple things. Bella smiled, she knew exactly what she would want to open here. Bella stopped at a building there wasn't a sign and the windows were covered with boards. The building looked relatively new and it wasn't very much out of place. Bella put in the key in the lock and opened the door. She closed her eyes and stepped inside she didn't want to see if this place was destroyed.

Bella peeked and gasped as she saw the place. The walls were lined with book shelves that reached the roof. The building was two stories high, and in the other corner there was a large red twirling stair case. Bella went up and saw another large room with bookshelves shaped as Castles and dragons, this was obviously the kid's section. Bella was jumping with excitement. The store was in perfect condition, all she needed to do was order all the supplies she would need and get another worker, and then she would be able to open. She texted Riley the information and then locked the store back up, she would get started tomorrow morning. Bella made sure the place was safe and then she walked around in the streets. She walked in front of an art hall and saw that they were going to be having an art show later in the night. Bella smiled and bought a ticket immediately for the show. She then walked back to her car and went home to change for the night. Renee often took her to art shows, and she found that they were a relaxing place to be in, she loved looking at the different pictures and trying to figure out what they meant.

Bella threw on a black dress, and some heels, she put her hair in a bun letting a few strays fall out she put on light make up and headed out. She parked her car close to the show and walked the rest of the way.

Bella walked up the entrance and showed the guard her ticket and stepped inside. The place was filled with people, and Bella loved the calming atmosphere it offered. She walked around until she stopped in front of a painting that was donated by an anonymous artist. Bella saw no one had purchased the painting yet, not wanting to take any chances she immediately paid the 500 dollars for it and gave them the correct address to ship it to. Bella grinned the work on the painting was definitely worth more than what she paid for, but it was obvious that they really didn't value the quality of the painting only how huge the name of the artist was. Bella walked around for a bit longer when she felt her necklace ring softly. She looked around, there was a supernatural creature here and since her necklace wasn't vibrating, she knew whoever it was didn't mean her harm. She continued to look around when her necklace rang again, this time Bella knew that whoever it was, was getting closer to her. Bella went to stand in front of the painting she had just bought. She was thinking of all the places she could put it, but she felt it belonged in her magic room.

A man came to stand beside Bella, she looked at him from the corner of her eye and she had to contain a gasp, she knew exactly who this man was, the book had his picture, Klaus Mikaelson. An original, but not just any original, he was the original hybrid. Bella went back to looking at the painting after a few minutes, she decided to head out, and she wanted to go get a bite to eat and then head home and order all the books she needed for the store.

Bella headed out of the show, the streets were filled with people, it was a late night, and Bella loved the feel of the atmosphere in this city. There was an open Café a few blocks away and Bella decided to walk there and then just return to her car. Bella slipped on her coat and walked to the café. It was almost completely empty and she didn't mind. She ordered a hot chocolate and a muffin and took a seat in a table near the back of the shop.

"Hi, I'm Stephanie," Stephanie said setting the cup of coffee and muffin down on Bella's table.

"I'm Bella," Bella said smiling, "Do you like working here?"

"I do, I'm going to the University here, this job helps me pay the bills," Stephanie said.

"What are you majoring in?" Bella asked, she had a good feeling about this girl.

"I'm a literature major," Stephanie said.

Bella smiled and offered the girl the seat across form her and she happily took it. They talked for another hour, they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up the next day to talk more. Bella smiled she had made a new friend today. Bella threw away her cup of coffee and muffin wrapper and walked back to her car. Bella saw the art show was closing and many of the guests were now leaving. Bella walked to her car and fumbled with her key, she felt her necklace vibrate and she stiffened. Someone wanted to do her harm. Bella left the key in the lock and turned around, surely enough there was a vampire hiding in the shadows. Bella sighed, she knew the exact spell to kill a vampire all she needed was to get him close enough so that she could attack and get him out of her way, she didn't need a vampire coming after her, but she wasn't sure if she would be able to kill him. She pulled the key back out and stuck it back in her pocket. She watched as all the cars around her left, and she knew it would only be seconds before he made his move. The oak began to vibrate and ring again, seconds later she was shoved against her car and forced to turn around to meet her attacker.

"Don't scream," He said.

"I won't be the one to do the screaming," Bella said as she spelled him with a curse of pain and he fell to the floor screaming.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked coming up to see what his guard was screaming about, "What are you doing on the floor?"

Bella sighed, not wanting she answered for him "He tried attacking me, and maybe this will help him be more polite. Well, I think it's time for me to go."

"What are you doing to him?" Klaus yelled.

"What he deserves," Bella answered, "And I suggest that you don't raise your voice on me Klaus, I don't take kindly to being yelled at." With that Bella opened the door to her car and got in. She saw the angry look on Klaus's face and rolled down the window. "It'll go away in an hour, and he should be back to being your lackey. It was nice to meet you Klaus."

Bella pulled out and drove home she smiled at Klaus's expression, this little confrontation made her feel strong, made her feel fearless. For the first time in a while she didn't feel guilty over Mike. This was somewhat of a wakeup call reminding her that what she had done was for her own safety, and she shouldn't have to feel guilty about it.


	7. Chapter 7: Friendship

Author's Note

Next update should be up in the next few days. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.

-Page Break-

Friendship.

It's been 2 weeks since her little confrontation with Klaus and his vampire, but so far Bella's been okay. She had hung her painting in her magic room, she thought it brightened up the place. Bella headed to her bookstore, she ordered immediate shipping and the books were arriving today. She had become close friends with Stephanie and had hired her to help her out in the store and paid her more than what she made at the Café. Bella noticed Stephanie was already there, she smiled as she saw her arranging all the books in genre orders.

"Hello Steph, how's it going," Bella asked.

"Hey Bella! Everything is fine, the books arrived about 30 minutes ago, the children's books are upstairs and I'm getting started on the books down here," Stephanie said.

Bella smiled, "Great! I'll get started on the children's sections."

"Alright, so how are you liking New York so far?" Stephanie asked as Bella began setting things up upstairs.

"I love it, I feel like an entirely different person here," Bella said, "How are things going for you?"

"Fantastic! I think David and I are getting serious, he asked me to move in with him and I said yes!" Stephanie said her voice filled with joy.

Bella smiled, "Sounds great, David seems like a nice guy!"

"Oh he is Bella, you'll meet him soon, he's just super busy with studying right now, he really wants to be a doctor," Stephanie said, "Have you met anyone in New York yet?"

Bella laughed, "No one has really caught my interest just yet. I'll keep you informed if I meet anyone interesting enough to talk about."

"It's New York, this is where shit happens," Stephanie said.

Bella laughed loudly at her cursing, "Whatever you say Steph."

Bella continued to stack all the books away, she used magic to help her and by now it was late at night, she sent Steph home and told her thank you for the help. When she was gone Bella pulled the blinds making sure no one would be able to see her. She used a spell and fixed all the books in place. She gathered all the empty boxes and squished them do so they could fit in the dumpster out back. Bella put the rest of the unopened boxes in the back of the store as storage. When everything was done and fixed up Bella looked back proudly at her store. They would open next week, all they had to do was wait for the store name sign to arrive.

It was around 7pm and it was getting dark out. Bella locked the place down and headed to get a bite to eat. She walked the streets and finally settled for a nearby Diner. It reminded her of the one in Forks that her dad loved so much. She ordered a plain hamburger and fries. She texted Riley updating him about the store. Riley handed the entire store over to Bella, it was completely hers, but she still liked updating Riley on it.

"Mind if I sit with you?" Klaus asked.

Being polite Bella smiled, "Not at all, what are you doing here Klaus?"

"Well, after someone tortures one of my bodyguards and then just leaves, I become intrigued. I'm not here to hurt you, I really just came here to learn more about you, you happen to intrigue me," Klaus said

Bella smiled, "I'm Isabella Swan, Bella for short."

"Well, Bella, You already know who I am, care to share how you got that information," Klaus asked, "You seem mortal, so it's strange to see a human knowing of our kind."

Bella smiled, "I guess I should be a little more forward. I'm Isabella Swan, also known as the last Swan witch, and I don't mean those weak contradicting witches of nature I'm the real type of witch."

Klaus looked surprised, "I never knew there was another type of witches."

Bella shrugged, "Not many people do, Swan witches are only females, and in my line of family I'm the first female in a very long time."

"How old are you?" Klaus asked.

Bella smiled, "I'm 18."

"A little young to be in New York alone aren't you afraid of being here by yourself," Klaus said.

Bella laughed, "I think I can handle myself just fine, I mean your little minion probably learned not to attack me. How is he doing by the way?"

"He's fine, nice little trick you did on him," Klaus said.

"It was, It could've gone a lot worst for the guy I was in a good mood that night," Bella said smiling.

Klaus laughed, "What happens when you're in a bad mood?"

"I haven't been a bad mood yet, so I wouldn't know," Bella said.

"What are you doing in New York," Klaus asked.

"I own a house here with my brother, and I decided to come and live in it for a while," Bella said with a shrug.

"Does your brother know what you are?" Klaus asked curiously.

Bella nodded, "He was there when I got my magic. What are you doing in New York?"

"I'm here on business," Klaus said.

"What kind of business? Is it that the type of business where you travel around aimlessly, or is it actual business with paperwork and filing," Bella asked with a small smile.

"It's neither, it's more like tracking business," Klaus said.

"Are you tracking a person or an item," Bella asked.

"Person, there was a witch in New York who was supposed to help me, but I found her dead just a few days ago," Klaus said.

"Sorry," Bella said. "If you want, I'll help you. I like using my powers as much as I can."

"What would you like in return," Klaus asked.

Bella laughed, "Nothing, I'm doing this because I want to, so who am I finding?"

"Mikael," Klaus said.

"Right, the original father," Bella said, Bella conjured up a map. She placed her hands on opposite sides of the map and closed her eyes. She focused on Mikael and she saw the city names flash threw her mind until she found the exact town he was in. Bella wrote down the address where he was at and handed it to Klaus. "He's there, and by what I'm feeling, he's been there for a long time."

"That simple?" Klaus asked.

Bella smiled, "I'm stronger than your average witch Klaus I'm not bound to serve nature. I can promise you that is where he is right now, but there's something wrong with him. He wasn't moving when I searched for him, he was still. I'd be careful when you go find him." Bella said

"Why would you help me, you seem to know a lot about me, so that must include my pass and all that I've done up to this point so why are you so quick to help me?" Klaus asked, "It seems a little suspicious Bella."

Bella sighed, "Everyone does things they're not proud of, but if people hold it over them, how are they ever supposed to move on from it? I've done something that I was never proud of, but I try and move forward, and someone holding my past against me is only holding me back. You have to treat others the way you want to be treated."

"I think you're lying Bella," Klaus said.

"Lying about what?" Bella asked.

"You seem too mature to be 18," Klaus said.

"I was never one to act my age," Bella said, "But I'm telling the truth when I say this is where Mikael is and he's not moving. My guess is, that whoever killed your witch knew who you were looking for, and they didn't want you to find him. I would just leave it be, if you're curious send one of your minions, but if Mikael can kill you, don't go yourself, you'll just be walking into your own death."

"How do you know Mikael is trying to kill me?" Klaus asked.

"The Swan line is very different from nature witches. This is because the Swans took the time to get to know about the supernatural world, to figure out every different type of creature that was out there and their story. After that they would write it all down to pass on to the next Swan. Your family takes up a part of that book, each a picture of one of the Mikaelsons and beside each picture there was a description of each of you. Mikael's description said that he was a very hateful and proud man, and when he discovered that you were not his son his hate for you grew, and then when you framed him for the death of your mother he wanted revenge, but not because you killed Esther, he wanted revenge because now you had the upper hand. He could die with a white oak stake, and you couldn't. So he vowed to kill you so that he would be the strongest vampire on Earth." Bella explained.

"You know I killed my mother?" Klaus asked startled.

"Spirits of nature like to talk, especially the ones that like to go against the rules," Bella said, "Don't worry, I won't be telling anyone."

"Most people wouldn't be so calm learning that I had killed my own mother," Klaus said.

"A mother is supposed to love their child unconditionally," Bella said, "Your mother bound a part of you for her own selfish reason. I'm not saying killing her was the best way to get your anger out, but you had your reasons to do what you did, I can understand that."

"You know about the real curse?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "Doppelganger blood bound you, so only doppelganger blood can unbind you, but you only want a specific line of doppelgangers correct? The Petrova line, revenge on the doppelganger who ruined your chance at freedom so many centuries ago."

"Their line will suffer as long as I have suffered with this curse," Klaus commented.

"If you're so bent on finding Katerina, why haven't you found her already?" Bella asked.

"I like knowing she lives in fear that I'll find her, I always know where she is, she's not a good a runner as she thinks she is," Klaus said.

"What will you do when you find her?" Bella asked.

"I might be saving her for when I find the doppelganger, she'll be the vampire sacrifice," Klaus said.

Bella looked at her watch, "It was nice talking to you Klaus, but I have to get going." Bella stood up and Klaus stood up with her.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car," Klaus said.

"I can walk myself," Bella said.

"I realize, but it's just a precaution, vampires don't take nicely to being taken down by a human girl," Klaus said, "There are other vampires out there, and they will all want you dead because you're a threat to them. What you did to my vampire made you a target, vampires like to gossip and I'm sure word about you has already spread, and you could be in serious danger."

"I can handle vampires," Bella said as she walked out the store.

"I know, but can you handle more than one at a time," Klaus asked, "I'm just walking you to your car, I owe you this for finding Mikael for me."

"You don't owe me," Bella said, "I found Mikael because I wanted to, not because I wanted you to owe me something."

Klaus sighed and continued to walk by Bella's side. He made sure she got into her car before he took off running to his home where he was going to send some of his men to check out Mikael's current location.


	8. Chapter 8: Story Telling

Author's Note

So… the pairing for this story is Elijah/Bella. Elijah will appearing in a few chapters I believe. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Story Telling.

Bella walked down the streets of New York, her store was set up, and Steph had the day off, so she decided to take a break and just explore. Currently Bella was heading to a café that got great reviews for their coffees. Bella ordered her coffee and waited for it patiently.

"You new to New York," a man asked behind Bella.

Bella turned to look at him, "No, I've lived here for a while actually."

"What's your name," He asked.

"Bella," Bella said.

"I'm Mike," Mike said.

Bella froze at the name, the waiter handed her her coffee, and Bella turned to Mike, "I have to get going, it was nice meeting you." Bella walked quickly out of the store. She jogged as far away as she could before she slumped against a wall her breathing got heavier. Bella put a hand to her chest and tried to calm herself down. Bella was surprised by her reaction to hearing his name. She knew she wasn't completely over the Mike situation but she didn't expect to react this way. Bella looked around and continued to walk down the street. She stopped at the door of a Voodoo store, seeing it as a chance to be entertained she walked in. Sipping her coffee as she went down the aisles of the store she picked out some things to send to Victoria and Riley. There were rocks and gems for good luck, and T-shirts she found amusing. Bella paid for everything and left the store with two bags in hand.

"Hello Bella," Klaus said as he ran into Bella.

"Hello Klaus," Bella said, "What are you doing here?"

"Came to talk to some associates of mine," Klaus said, "Voodoo supplies?"

Bella laughed, "I actually got them as souvenirs for my brother and his wife, not for my magic."

"Of course not," Klaus said, "I should get going, it was nice seeing you again Bella."

"Goodbye Klaus." Bella said as she walked past him and continued on with her day.

Bella continued to walk until she decided to stop and head back to her car. It was still light out so Bella felt safer. She walked to her car humming to a song in her head. Her necklace was vibrating against her, she knew someone wanted to harm her, but since there wasn't a ring she knew they weren't supernatural. She walked quicker, not looking back, her goal was to get to her car without having to hurt whoever was after her.

Bella sighed in relief as she saw her car no too far away. She walked quicker and using an unlocking spell she unlocked her car while she walked. She reached her car, and with a sigh of relief she got in and locked the door. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked out the window and spotted the man in the shadows watching her, she used a confusion spell on the man and he left. Bella slumped back in her seat and momentarily closed her eyes. She started the car, put on her seat belt and got out of there.

-Page Break-

Bella walked into the building, giving herself minor pep talks that she could do this she walked inside.

"Hello, how can I help you?" A large man asked behind the counter.

"I want to take a few classes here," Bella said, "I was wondering what you had available in the morning."

"Well, Monday mornings, we do boxing, Tuesdays we do karate, Wednesdays we do kick boxing, Thursday we do mixed martial arts, and Friday we do meditation," He answered handing Bella a pamphlet.

Bella smiled, "How long are the classes?"

"Depends, public ones are an hour each, one on one are about 3 hours," He said.

"One on one classes, what time do they start?" Bella asked.

"Well, it depends on your trainer, I start at 5 and we end around 8," He said.

"I want one on one classes for each class," Bella said with a smile, "Would that be fine with you?"

"Works fine, you'll be my best student by the end of the month," He said, "I'm Adam."

"I'm Bella," Bella said with a smile.

"Why are you taking all the classes?" He asked.

"I need something to do with my time, and this just seems like the best way to spend my time," Bella said.

"Well, looks like I'll be your personal trainer from this day on, we start at 5 sharp every weekday," He said, "What are your sizes?"

Bella lifted an eyebrow at him, "Why?"

He laughed, "Nothing weird I promise I'm gay, so need to worry there, you have to wear certain training gear, and each one on one class comes with the gear, so I need your sizes to get them."

Bella smiled and told him her sizes before he disappeared into the back room. He came back with 5 different bags each labeled with a different class. He handed everything to Bella, and Bella handed him her card.

"We do this monthly, so every month it'll charge it to your card, and you're free to stop when you want," Adam said as he handed Bella back his card.

"Thanks," Bella said, "We start tomorrow?"

"Yes, we're starting Karate," Adam said.

Bella smiled and nodded, "Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow then." Bella got into her car and drove to her home that was only 10 minutes away, so it was easy to get to the gym were she would be taking her classes. Bella thought it would help her feel safer and help with her balance. Bella arrived at her house and was surprised to see Klaus there standing next to his car.

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked.

"I came to ask you something, and with a bit of research I found out where you lived, and decided to ask it in person," Klaus said.

Bella left her training bags in the car and walk to stand in front of Klaus, "Alright, so what are you going to ask."

"My vampires found Mikael, but he was chained up in an old cemetery and in a coffin," Mikael said, "Do you know what could've happened to him?"

Bella thought, "Do you have a picture or something I can look at?" Klaus pulled out his phone and showed Bella a few photos of Mikael. "Witch of nature did this, I've seen this before in the books. It was a powerful witch, from a strong line. He's been desiccated. He doesn't feed from humans, strictly vampire diet, keep your vampires out of there, if they get close he'll feed and then he's alive again and he'll come after you."

"You could tell all that from a few pictures," Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, and pointed to the picture, "Do you see how his skin is all rough and scaly, it's like he was daggered, but he could get backup if he had blood. That's why the chains are there, he's weak, and he's in almost a human state, so he can't break free from them. Whoever did this took precaution, they wanted Mikael dead, but since they couldn't do it they dried him up and put him away where he couldn't get out. If you un-dagger one of your siblings then you could go and dagger him, you could put him in a coffin, and keep him locked up and in a place you know no one will ever get to him and free him."

Klaus looked in thought "I have an extra dagger I've kept for Elijah, I could use that."

Bella nodded, "If you want, I could put a binding spell on the coffin even if someone manages to steal the coffin they won't be able to open it."

Klaus nodded, "Why are you never scared of me, I could easily hurt you before you even knew what was happening, but you never show any fear."

Bella smiled and pointed to her necklace, "Oak trees, are symbols for strength. I charmed this necklace, every time there's an unknown supernatural creature around it rings, and when there's someone who wants to do me any harm it vibrates. It's never vibrated with you, so there isn't a point to being scared of you if there isn't a reason to being scared."

Klaus nodded, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened in Forks?"

Bella sighed, "You saw the police report?"

Klaus nodded, "My vampire found out the basics and I was curious to know, the police reports don't say anything."

"Come inside," Bella said walking to the door.

"You're going to tell me?" Klaus asked surprised as he followed she had invited him in so he stepped in without a problem.

"I know about your life, so it's only fair you know about mine right?" Bella said, she motioned for Klaus to sit down, he sat down across from her.

"The police report takes place the night before my high school graduation. My brother and his girlfriend, they had left for the night and my dad was in his room sleeping. I was in my room sleeping. I didn't hear him come in through the window, I didn't hear anything. I woke up when Mike was on top of me. I panicked, I threw him off and I screamed as loud as I could. He took out his gun and pointed it at me. At the time I had a shield, but since I hadn't gotten my powers yet, it wasn't strong as it is now, and when I got nervous or scared I couldn't get it to work, so I wasn't able to protect myself. Charlie heard, and he came in, my dad was the Chief of police, so Mike panicked and he shot him. I watched my father die that night, because a teenage boy got drunk and decided that I was his to take. My dad had a gun with him and I grabbed it. Mike pointed his gun at me and after I wouldn't listen to me he shot me, and it went straight through the side of my leg. I got angry and shot him, he fell to the floor. I managed to get the phone and call 911. When I shot Mike, the bullet went straight through his heart and he died." Bella said holding back her tears, surprisingly to her she felt better. She felt stronger being able to talk about this.

"Is that who you said you had killed?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "His name was Mike Newton. He had just turned 18, his parents couldn't even look at me, and they blamed me for what Mike had done. Claimed I was leading him on, that I let him into my room, that I wanted it, but when Charlie came he threatened Mike, and Mike just shot Charlie in self-defense, and that I shot Mike first and with his lasts breaths he shot me. No one believed it, I was sober and Mike was drunk, and I didn't talk to Mike, so the accusations were dropped. No one spoke to me after that night. They didn't know how to react. I was the girl who killed someone, but I was also the girl who saw her father die. When I got my powers, I put a spell on the case, no one could get information on it. I didn't want people to know unless I was the one to tell them."

"You don't have to feel guilty, what you did, saved your life," Klaus said, "It's not something to be guilty over."

Bella smiled, "Take your own advice. You feel guilty for killing Esther, but you did it to stay alive, you feel guilty for daggering your siblings, but you did it to save them."

"Too wise to be 18," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Are you going to take my advice and dagger Mikael?" Bella asked.

"I think so, not quite sure yet," Klaus said, "Can you do the binding spell?"

Bella nodded, "Piece of cake, but you'd have to be careful, one drop of your blood, and he'd be right back up."

"Thank you for helping me," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead," Klaus said.

"Why do you keep Esther's coffin," Bella asked.

"Anya, my mother's mentor, she preserved her body after I killed her," Klaus said, "That meant that Esther could come back if she had enough power from the other side. I knew that if she came back, she'd want revenge, I didn't want that, so I did the most sensible thing and I took her body. I've kept it locked away and had some witches bind it, and I've kept it out of sight. How do you know about it?"

"The book," Bella said, "It said you had the coffins of 3 of your siblings, and your mother. I just couldn't figure out why keep your mother's coffin if you didn't like her."

"What happened to your mother?" Klaus asked.

"I don't have a mother," Bella said sternly, "Renee stopped being a mother a long time ago, and we no longer speak to each other."

Klaus nodded, "I'm going to get going it was nice speaking with you Bella."

"If you decide you want me to do the binding, you know where I live Klaus, and I'm sure in your Bella 101 research you found my number," Bella said as she walked behind Klaus to the door.

"If I decide, I'll tell you ahead of time Bella," Klaus said, "And you should know, I'm your neighbor."

"You're my neighbor?" Bella asked.

Klaus nodded, "I've been living in the house next to yours for a while now, but when I did my research I figured out we were neighbors."

Bella laughed, "Who would've thought my neighbor would be an original."

"Just your luck Bella," Klaus said as he walked out of the house.

"Goodbye Klaus," Bella said.

"Goodbye Bella," Klaus said as he got into his car and drove off. Bella walked to her room and called Riley to fill in on her day.

"This town is crawling with vampires," Riley said, "Most of them don't want to do us any harm but others just want everything as food."

"What are you going to do?" Bella asked.

"Carry around a stake," Riley said with a chuckle.

Bella laughed, "Because that won't draw attention to you at all."

"It won't I can go into stealth mode if I wanted to," Riley said.

"No you can't, Vicky can do Stealth mode, you can't," Bella said, "How is Vicky?"

"She's great, she's enjoying sleeping more than anything right now," Riley said, "She's currently out house shopping, she wants somewhere where she can completely re-decorate."

Bella laughed, "So what is she going to buy?"

"There's a rundown mansion next door to ours, and she's signing the papers to buy that one. I'll do the re-building and she'll do the redecorating. It'll occupy our time here, and keep us away from the vampires in town." Riley said.

"What will you do when you're done?" Bella asked.

"Who knows, maybe we'll keep it," Riley said, "How's New York?"

"It's good," Bella said, "I feel different here, this place doesn't hold all the memories that Forks did, and I feel more independent."

"I'm glad Bells, so find him yet?" Riley asked.

Bella laughed, "No Riley, in all honesty, I haven't been looking. If its fate, and I'm meant to be a vampire witch, we'll find each other. It'll be fate."

Riley chuckled, "I never would've pictured you as the type of person to believe in fate."

"I wasn't but I got to thinking the other day, if I was meant to be this all powerful vampire witch, then my soul mate would meet me, there isn't a point to having to look for him. We'd find each other. Just like you and Vicky found each other, we would find each other. If this is what fate wants, we'll find each other," Bella said.

"I hope you do," Riley said, "You deserve to be happy Bells."

"I'm going to go to sleep Ry," Bella said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, tell Vicky to text me later."


	9. Chapter 9: Locking up Mikael

Author's Note

Tell me what you think and I hope you all enjoy!

-Page Break-

-2 weeks later-

Bella picked up her phone as the familiar number appeared on the screen.

"Hello Nik," Bella answered, "How can I help you?"

"Well, I just daggered Mikael, and I'm bringing him back to my home," Klaus said, "Can you meet me there in about 2 hours?"

"Sure, I'll be there," Bella said, "Anything else you want?"

"Well, since Mikael will be taken care of, I wanted to bring my family back together," Klaus said, "Can you locate Elijah?"

"You're going to contact him?" Bella asked a bit skeptical, she knew Klaus and his brother did not get along.

"Yes," Klaus said, "He should be there when our siblings wake up."

"I'll get right on it later, I have to take care of my store," Bella said, "I'll see you in two hours Nik." Bella hung up the phone and returned to her store. Steph was helping a group of children find the books they needed, and Bella was behind the counter. It's been two weeks since she shared her story with Klaus, and Bella found she had a strange friendship with him. Neither admitted they were friends, but they knew. Klaus had painted a few paintings for Bella's store, and Bella had helped him with his mother's coffin. Putting a stronger binding spell on it to prevent anyone from opening it and releasing her.

"Bella!" Steph said as she came to stand beside Bella.

"Is something wrong Steph?" Bella asked.

"No, but I thought I should tell you, that we ran out of a few books," Steph said.

"Adult section or kids?" Bella asked.

"Both, people really like your store," Steph said, "I think you could definitely open up a few more of these stores."

Bella laughed, "I'm fine with just one Steph, but maybe in the future I'll open up a few more."

"So, how's New York?" Steph asked.

"Great, I'm really enjoying it here, tell me, how's David?" Bella asked.

"Fantastic, he's stressing with his course work, he took too many classes," Steph said with a sigh

"Everything will be fine," Bella reassured her friend, "Can you write down what books have sold out and I'll start ordering them."

"Sure," Steph said taking a notepad a pencil from the counter and walking off. Bella enjoyed the new life she had in New York.

-Page Break-

"Vic, I don't think this room has been painted yet," Riley shouted.

Victoria ran to the room using vampire speed, "It hasn't?"

"No, I think you might've skipped over it by accident, you finish the kitchen and I'll do it before I get the lighting fixed," Riley said, "What color did you choose for this room?"

"I choose the light blue," Victoria said, "The house is coming along better than I thought."

"Of course it is, you designed it," Riley said giving his wife a peck on the lips.

"I'm going to go finish the kitchen, you can finish up here," Victoria said dashing back to the kitchen.

"I think I'm out of brushes," Riley said, "I'm going to head into town."

"Bring me back some cleaning supplies," Victoria yelled.

Riley laughed and headed out. He walked into town and spotted two identical girls arguing. He recognized one as Elena Gilbert, but he didn't know who the other was, but he could tell she was a vampire. He remembered something Bella told him, but couldn't pin point what it was, and he was sure he had seen this girl before somewhere. Discreetly he took out his phone and took a quick picture. He would have to talk to Bella about it later. Remembering his task, he walked into the supply store and went to get what he needed.

-Page Break-

Bella shivered as she stood outside of Klaus's house. He was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago, but there was no sign of him. Bella got out her phone and called Nik.

"If I freeze to death, I can't do the spell for you," Bella said as he answered.

"I'm sure you can unlock the door and walk inside," Klaus said.

"I'm sure I can too, but it's rude, how far away are you?" Bella asked, "I barely have any patience left."

Bella heard Klaus chuckle, "I'll be there in two minutes, if you don't want to enter, then just wait outside."

Bella groaned, "Fine, hurry up or I'm going home to sleep."

"One minute left, I'm already close, stop complaining," Klaus said. Bella hung up and continued to shiver outside. Bella sighed in relief as she saw Klaus pull into the driveway.

"Thank god!" Bella said.

Klaus chuckled, "Let's go inside my vampires are going to bring him in." Klaus unlocked the door and he and Bella walked inside. Bella turned the heater on magically.

"I was almost a popsicle!" Bella said as she walked in.

"Oh don't be so dramatic Bella," Klaus said with a roll of his eyes, "You're not even blue from cold yet."

Bella rolled her eyes at him, and walked past him into his kitchen, "I'm making myself some hot chocolate."

"Get me a bag while you're in there," Klaus called back.

Bella made her hot chocolate quickly, she had been to Klaus's house before to help him with Esther a few times before, and made sure to stock his kitchen with coffee and hot chocolate. She grabbed a blood bag and poured it into a cup for him. She walked into the living room and handed it to him, she walked over the coffin in the middle of the room. Bella opened it and set her cup down on the table. She began searching through Mikael's pockets.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked walking up to the coffin.

"He thought he could kill you right? So he must've had some type of weapon to do so, he could still be carrying it on him," Bella said pulling out the things he had in his pockets. She searched him making sure he was clean. Bella only found his wallet, a set of keys and a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Doesn't look like he had a weapon with him," Klaus said a laugh, "Well, unless you count the keys as deadly."

Bella opened his wallet and looked through it, she found noticed the seam of the wallet was re-stitched. Bella ripped the wallet apart making Klaus look at her in confusion. Bella grinned and showed him the inside of the wallet.

"Why was it so important to hide these coordinates, if they didn't hold something special to him?" Bella said.

Klaus took the wallet from her, "You would've been a good detective."

Bella laughed, "I agree, want to put him away for good Nik?"

"Yes, let's get this over with, and then we can figure out where these coordinates lead too." Klaus said setting the coordinates down on the table and stood beside Bella. As she closed the coffin door she turned to look at Klaus.

"Well, here we go," Bella said. She placed her hands on the coffin and said the spell she's been working on for Mikael. Bella saw an invincible shield wrap around the coffin as she finished the spell. No one would be able to open the coffin anymore. "Try it."

Klaus nodded and tried opening the coffin. Instead of it opening it sent him a small but painful shock. "What was that for?"

"Part of the spell," Bella said, "The more you try the more it hurts the pain will go away in a few seconds."

"You couldn't told me this before I tried opening the damn thing," Klaus said.

"You wouldn't have tried it if I had told you," Bella said picking back up her hot chocolate, "You're not going to leave it in the living room are you?"

"I thought it went well with the wall paper in this room," Klaus said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "You're kidding right? Go dig a hole and bury him in it, and then put a false name over him."

"No, I'll put him beside my mother," Klaus said, "They did "love" each other, they should spend eternity locked up together."

"Do you have a map or a globe?" Bella asked, "I can track your brother." Klaus nodded and left the room to get the map. Bella pulled out her phone and plugged in the coordinates. She found they led to somewhere in Florida. She sent the coordinates to Klaus's phone.

"Bella, why are texting me if I'm right in the other room," Klaus said walking back into the room.

"They're the coordinates," Bella answered, "You don't need magic for everything."

"Here," Klaus said handing her the map, "I brought you one of America I know he's here, if I'm here."

"He's looking for you?" Bella asked as she spread out the map.

"To kill me," Klaus answered as he sipped his blood.

"And you're going to give him your address?" Bella asked.

"No, I want to know where he is so I can go to him before he can get to me," Klaus said.

"Are you going to hug him when you see him, or are you going to do the whole awkward hand shake thing?" Bella asked trying not to laugh.

"It would be just as awkward if I hugged him," Klaus said, "so I'll stick to the hand shake."

Bella tracked Elijah on the map. She found his location and laughed as she handed it to Klaus, "He's in New York, more specifically, the hotel a few miles from here."

Klaus smiled, "He was always persistent to finding me this is the longest I stayed in a city, so I gave him time to find me."

"Do you think he'll come to you," Bella asked finishing her drink.

"No, Elijah is too careful, he'll want to know where our siblings are, and then he'll come," Klaus said.

"Are you going to un-dagger them?" Bella asked.

"After I mend things with my brother," Klaus said, "I want to have my family together, and it won't help if we're all fighting, mending things with Elijah will help when I bring my family back."

"I guess that makes sense, alright, I'm going home Nik, some of us actually have to go to work in the morning," Bella said.

Klaus chuckled, "You don't have to work, you choose to, so you can't really complain."

"I wasn't complaining, just stating that I need to go home and sleep, because I have to get up early," Bella said standing up.

"Goodnight Bella," Klaus said as he walked Bella out.

"Night Nik," Bella said as she got into her car and drove home.

-Page Break-

Bella fell to the mat exhausted, at the end of her lesson for the day. She heard Adam chuckle.

"You're getting better," Adam said, "A lot better."

"I take that as a good thing?" Bella said standing up.

"It's great, I told you by the end of the month you're going to be my best student, so I still have some weeks left, but you're doing great," Adam said. Bella's phone began ringing.

"Excuse me," Bella said walking away from Adam. She answered her phone.

"Yes Nik?" Bella asked as she answered.

"I have a bit of an emergency," Klaus said, "Come as quickly as you can." Bella was about to say something when Klaus hung up. Bella got worried, Klaus was a friend of hers, and she thought that the worst had happened. Without hesitating Bella grabbed her gym bag and left, not changing out of her workout clothes. Bella drove to the Klaus's home as quickly as she could. She arrived and jumped out her necklace gave a ring, but Bella ignored it and got out of the car and walked into the house.

"A little revealing don't you think Bella?" Klaus asked sitting in the living room.

Bella looked around and everything seemed fine, "Well, you said come as quickly as you can, and I was at the gym, so I came in my gym clothes. Where is this emergency?"

"I decided to go see Elijah, but I need you to come with me, will you come?" Klaus asked.

"Why?" Bella asked walking into the kitchen to make herself coffee. Klaus followed behind her.

"Because, in case he's going to want proof of Mikael," Klaus said, "I thought I'd bring the witch who locked him up."

Bella sighed, "Nik, next time just explain it over the phone, so I don't think something deadly happened, did you get a new guard?"

"No, why?" Klaus asked.

"My necklace rang, but it rings when there is an unknown supernatural creature around," Bella said, "I thought you got a new guard or something."

Klaus sighed, "Elijah, he's watching. Can you change upstairs?"

"Yeah, I brought my bag with me, can you get it, it's in my car," Bella said.

Klaus nodded and walked out Bella finished her coffee, and waited for Klaus who came back in seconds. "Why do you have 5 different bags in your car?"

"One for each weekday I go to the gym," Bella said taking the bag, "Give me 5 minutes and we can go."


	10. Chapter 10: Meeting Elijah

Author's Note

Sorry for not posting during the weekend, I was having a bit of a hectic weekend. Well, anyway more chapters to come this week! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Nik!" Bella yelled as she came down the stairs fully changed and ready to go.

"I'm in the living room Bella," Klaus said loud enough for Bella to hear him since she had human hearing. Bella walked in to the living room. Klaus was sipping on a cup of blood as he looked out the window.

"Let's make this quick Nik, Steph can't handle the entire store by herself," Bella said.

"I'll send one of my vampires if you would like," Klaus said.

"Really Nik? A vampire in a confided space with a bunch of humans sounds reasonable to you?" Bella asked with a laugh.

"They would behave," Klaus justified.

Bella laughed, "No vampire ever behaves, come on lets go."

Klaus got up and stood next to Bella, "My car or yours?"

"Mine, I need to go to the store afterwards, and you can just run back to your house," Bella said as she walked outside. Klaus took the keys from her hands and got into the driver's seat. "You know, I am capable of driving!"

"Yes, but you drive at human pace," Klaus said, "And I'm not in a mood to go at snail pace today."

"My dad was a cop, do you really expect me to drive over the speed limit?" Bella asked as she got into the passenger side.

"Sometimes, you just have to stop worrying so much Bella," Klaus said as he pulled out of his driveway and headed to the hotel.

"I worry, because I'm still human, and can easily die," Bella justified, "Are you nervous? Excited? Anxious?"

"I feel normal, no specific feeling," Klaus said.

"I think you're nervous," Bella said as she looked out the window.

"Not nervous, just fine, stay behind me," Klaus said to Bella, "He might see you as a way to get to me."

Bella nodded, "I have my shield I'll be fine." Bella opened the glove compartment and pulled out two small bottles.

"What are those?" Klaus asked eyeing the bottles from the corners of his eyes.

"Oh, this one is a healing potion, it's just like your blood, if I get hurt one drink of this and I'll be good as new, and this one is for you, it's similar to this healing potion, but it works on supernatural creatures," Bella said handing it to him. Klaus looked at it but trusted what Bella said and put it in his pocket.

"You keep these with you?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "I take a sip after I finish with my workouts, I can get hurt sometimes, and I don't like being that vulnerable, so I keep one around. The one I gave you, I made yesterday, I thought you could use it, I suspect your siblings wouldn't be too happy with you, and might some revenge so that will help you."

"Thank you," Klaus said, "I think they might want some sort of revenge too."

"Keep that potion with you, the bottle won't break, so you don't have to worry were you put it," Bella said.

"How much would I drink?" Klaus asked Bella.

"It depends on your injuries, but the bottle is charmed, it will only give you what you need, so you don't have to worry about over doing it," Bella said.

"How do you make these?" Klaus asked

"A very long process, a lot of concentrating, and a lot of herbs, and other things," Bella said, "Nature witches potions are short and simple, but my type of potions, are long and have to be precise or it won't work. It took me a while to get the hang of it, but after some time I got it. It's easier to make potions now than it was before."

"What other potions do you carry around with you?" Klaus asked Bella.

"I don't carry a lot with me," Bella said, "But there are potions for a lot of things, some of them require special ingredients others are simple to do. Spells can also require a potion."

"We're here," Klaus said stepping out of the car. Bella did the same and walked alongside Klaus. Bella felt Klaus tense beside her and she guess he caught scent the scent of his brother. Bella felt comfortable as she didn't feel her necklace vibrate. Klaus stepped a bit in front of Bella as they entered the hotel. Bella rolled her eyes at Klaus and stepped out from behind him and stood beside him.

"He's not going to hurt me, I would've felt it," Bella said in a whisper to Klaus as they walked up the front desk. Klaus asked for the room number of an Elijah M. He flirted with the lady and she gave it to him easily.

Bella laughed, "Come on, the elevator is over there."

"We could take the stairs," Klaus said.

Bella glared at him, "He's on the top floor, there's no way I'm climbing all those stairs, the elevator is quicker and less tiring."

"Let's go, but you do know elevators are death traps," Klaus said as they walked to the elevator.

"I'll take my chances on the elevator Nik," Bella said as she walked into the elevator Klaus looked at her and turned to the stair leaving a very confused Bella on the elevator.

"Hey!" Bella said as she got out of the elevator and saw Klaus waiting for her at Elijah's floor. "Why didn't you get on the elevator?"

"I told you death traps," Klaus said as they began to walk to the direction of the room.

"Nik, did you forget that you can't die," Bella said.

"I didn't forget, I rather just not have to explain why everyone else would die, and I happened to stay alive without a scratch," Klaus said.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "You're the weirdest hybrid I ever met Nik."

Klaus stopped and looked at Bella, "I'm the only hybrid you've met Bella."

"Exactly why you're the weirdest hybrid," Bella said with a smirk. They passed a few more rooms and reached Elijah's room. Klaus stood in front of the door. Bella becoming impatient knocked for Klaus she stepped in front of Klaus as the door opened.

"Niklaus," Elijah said before looking at Bella, "And you are?"

"I'm Isabella, Bella for short," Bella said holding her hand out. Elijah shook her hand with a small smile.

"What are you doing here Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"This is about our siblings," Klaus said, "I want to bring them back."

"You aren't lying?" Elijah asked skeptical of his brother.

"He's being truthful, he doesn't have a reason to keep them daggered anymore," Bella said for Niklaus.

"And Mikael?" Elijah asked.

"Daggered in a coffin locked away," Klaus said.

"Come in, let's talk," Elijah said stepping aside, Bella smiled as she stepped inside, she couldn't deny that Elijah was very handsome.

"I expect you're wondering who Isabella is," Klaus said.

Bella groaned, "Don't call me Isabella Nik, we both know it only annoys me."

Klaus chuckled, "Bella is the person who helped me track down Mikael, and made it possible to dagger him and lock him away."

"How did you do that?" Elijah asked looking towards Bella.

"I would like to say it was my great detective skills, but I'm a witch," Bella said with a smile.

"She's a Swan Witch," Klaus said, "A more powerful line of witches, and her powers aren't bound to serve the spirits of nature."

"I didn't know there was another type of witches," Elijah said.

"Not many people do," Bella said, "The Swan line of magic is made of only females. I'm the first female in the line in a very long time."

"And you're willingly helping Niklaus?" Elijah asked trying not to look surprised.

Bella nodded, "I have nothing better to use my magic on, and Nik isn't as bad as he seems."

"Don't say that loudly, I don't want people to believe that," Klaus said to Bella.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "Mikael was recently taken care of, and won't come back any time soon."

"How did this happen," Elijah asked.

"Bella tracked him, I sent some of my men to him and they sent a picture of him to me," Klaus said showing Elijah the picture, "After that Bella advised me to dagger him, he was desiccated so the tiniest drop of blood could wake him."

Bella smiled, "I was the brains of the operation."

Elijah smiled at Bella's comment, "I can tell, I wouldn't have thought of daggering, I would've simply left him there."

"That was my plan, but I took Bella's advice and I went and daggered him. After that I brought him back to my home here, and Bella put a spell on the coffin making it impossible for anyone to open it. Then she tracked you for me, and I decided to come see you, and I brought Bella along so you didn't think I was lying." Klaus said.

Bella's phone began to ring, and Bella noticed it was a text from Steph. "I'm sorry, but I have to go, book crisis."

"Can you come by the house afterwards, I believe Elijah will be needing proof," Klaus asked Bella.

"Sure, I'll be there at around 6 or 7," Bella said she smiled at Elijah, "It was nice meeting you Elijah."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Bella," Elijah said with a polite smile as he walked Bella to the door. Bella said goodbye to Klaus and to Elijah one more time and left quickly for her store. Elijah turned back to his brother.

"She seems kind," Elijah said thinking of Bella.

"She is Kind," Klaus said.

"You both seem close, she's referred to you as Nik," Elijah commented.

"She's a good friend," Klaus replied, "Almost like a sister to me."

"Oh, so your relationship isn't romantic," Elijah asked now looking at his brother.

"No, it's not," Klaus said, "I didn't come here to talk about my friendship with Bella, I came here to talk about our siblings. Mikael is tucked away, and I want to bring them back, but I will not until I know you will stop trying to kill me at every turn. I did what I had to protect them from Mikael. I came here for your forgiveness, I want our family to be together again."

"You're actually asking for forgiveness," Elijah asked turning to look surprised at his brother.

"I am, I want our family back together as much as you do, but you have to understand that I will not feel guilty for protecting them from Mikael. What I did, was necessary to keep them safe, they were all being too careless, and they were making it too easy to for Mikael to find them, and he would've hurt them to get to me Elijah, what I did, I only did to protect them." Klaus said to his older brother.

"What are you asking forgiveness for then?" Elijah asked his brother.

"I'm asking for forgiveness for keeping apart our family," Klaus said, "I do not wish to argue anymore Elijah."

"I want to see him, I want to see Mikael," Elijah said.

"I figured as much," Klaus said, "We can head back to my home, Bella won't come around for hours."

-Page Break-

"Riley," Bella said as she answered the phone.

"Hey Bells, how are you?" Riley asked.

"I'm fine," Bella said, "I'm just closing up the shop."

"Hey, I saw these two girls, and I couldn't help but feel like they were important to something, I took a picture, I know one of them is called Elena Gilbert, but I didn't recognize who the other was," Riley said.

"Send me the picture and I'll look into it," Bella said to her brother, "So, how's the redecorating going?"

"Great so far, we'll be done in no time," Riley said, "Hey, Vicky wants to talk to you."

"Have you found him yet?" Victoria asked as soon as she got the phone.

Bella laughed, for some reason the only answer that came to mind was Elijah, but Bella pushed it back, "I don't know Vicky. I'll update you as soon as I figure it out. Tell me, do you think any of the local vampires can be him?"

"No, you're way too out of their league," Victoria said with a laugh.

"What else is happening there," Bella asked as she walked to her car.

"Nothing really that involves us, we mainly just try and stay out of trouble," Victoria said, "Anytime we feel any danger nearby we leave, this is town business."

"Hey, I have to go, I'm meeting Nik and his brother in about a few minutes, tell Ry to send me the picture soon, and any other details he might have," Bella said.

"Alright, be careful Bells," Victoria said.

"I always am, I'll video chat the both of you later?" Bella asked.

"Of course," Victoria said, "Your birthday is in a few weeks, so better be planning on doing something on that day."

Bella sighed, "I'll make sure to plan a huge blowout for myself, maybe I'll go to a club or something we'll see how it turns out."

"You better make it memorable Bella!" Victoria said.

"Oops, going through a tunnel, bye Vicky," Bella said.

Victoria laughed, "Bye Bells, Riley says bye too."

Bella drove to the Mikaelson home as quickly as she could, she was nervous to seeing Elijah again. Bella walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"I don't understand why you insist on knocking when you can easily just walk in," Klaus said motioning for Bella to walk inside.

"It's rude not to knock Nik," Bella said, "Beside, I don't think walking into a house with vampires inside unannounced is the brightest idea."

"I wouldn't eat you Bella," Klaus said with a laugh.

"You wouldn't, but that doesn't mean one of your minions won't," Bella said, "Especially the one I put that little spell on. He still seems to hold a grudge on me."

"Of course he does, you humiliated him," Klaus said, "Besides he wouldn't try anything, they're too scared of you, and they know I would have their heads for it."

Bella laughed as she walked into the living room and saw Elijah, "Hello again Elijah."

"Hello Bella," Elijah said with a charming smile.

"Alright, let's go see Mikael," Klaus said opening the door of the basement,

"I'm not going in the basement," Bella told Klaus, "You have the creepiest basement on the face of the earth."

"You were the one to say to get him out of the living room," Klaus told her.

"I told you to bury him, not keep him in a basement like a horror movie," Bella said she put an illumination spell on the basement making sure it wasn't dark. "You go in first."

Klaus rolled his eye and walked down the stairs of the basement, "There's nothing down here Bella."

Bella looks to Elijah, "How mad do you think if I lock him in there?"

"I can hear you Bella," Klaus called up now standing in front of Bella.

"I was merely asking a question Nik, shouldn't you know eaves dropping is rude," Bella said walking down the stairs to the basement. Elijah smiled at Bella, and followed her down Klaus right behind him.

"He's on the far left," Klaus told Bella as she stood at the middle of the room looking at the two coffins across each other at different ends of the room.

"Right, I didn't know they had matching coffins," Bella said.

"2 for 1 special," Klaus said with a smirk.

Bella laughed, "Right, because everyone needs a discount on coffins."

"What are you going to do Bella?" Elijah asked.

"Take the spell I have on the coffin off, without it, you won't be able to see for yourself that Nik isn't lying and Mikael is taken care of," Bella said as she put her hands on the coffin undoing the spell she had on it.

"What happens when the spell is on and someone tries to get to the coffin," Elijah asked Bella.

"Well, you can touch the coffin all you want, but when you try opening it, it'll give you a shock of pain. The more you try and open it, the more the pain increases. It could get to the point of making you faint from the pain, but it shouldn't kill anyone, I mean no one would be dumb enough to keep trying after the first 3 times," Bella said as she popped the lid open revealing a daggered Mikael. "I feel like this is one of those moments were someone's supposed to say ta-dah."

Klaus smiled but rolled his eyes at Bella, "Are you going to have much trouble putting that spell back on him?"

"Of course not," Bella said walking towards the stairs, "I'll leave you two alone." Klaus and Elijah both nodded as they watched Bella leave.

"I thought you were lying," Elijah muttered.

"I wouldn't lie over something like this," Klaus says to his brother walking up the coffin, "I understand if you want to hurt me and I wouldn't blame you, but if you don't accept my apology, and decide to continue to plot my death, I ask that you leave Bella out of it. She has nothing to do with this Elijah, and she shouldn't suffer more because she has a friendship with me."

Elijah looks surprised at his brother, normally, upon seeing Nik with someone he would've thought of a way to use them against him, but he didn't feel like hurting Bella in any way. "I never even thought of putting Bella in any type of danger or suffering, I agree she doesn't deserve it. I accept your apology, and you are forgiven." Elijah tried to hide his emotions, he truly hadn't forgiven his brother, but he knew that in order to get his siblings back he had to lie.

Klaus nodded, they stayed in silence for a bit longer just looking at the coffin in front of them. Neither saying a word as Bella walked in. She stood in the middle of the two brothers. They heard an agonizing scream come from the kitchen.

"Who was that?" Klaus asked.

"That was Tommy or Timmy something with a T," Bella said, "He tried to attack me thinking you weren't home, I might've put a spell on him."

Klaus nodded, "I'll take care of it." Klaus eye Elijah debating leaving him alone with Bella, who had become important to him. Elijah gave Klaus a nod saying he wouldn't do anything. Klaus returned the gesture and headed up the stairs.

"How long have you known Niklaus?" Elijah asked Bella.

"A couple weeks I believe," Bella said, "We met when one of his men tried to take a bite out of me coming out of an art show. I think I scared him. After that we gradually became friends. I helped him with Esther, and then with Mikael, and then with tracking you."

"You were never scared," Elijah asked Bella as he looked curiously at her, she didn't even seem slightly frightened at his presence.

"Nope," Bella said with a smile as she saw surprise in Elijah's eyes, "Do you know what an oak tree symbolizes?"

"Strength," Elijah said finally noticing the necklace Bella had on.

"When I discovered I had magic, this came with along a few other things. I never take it off. Anyway, before I moved, I put a spell on it. The necklace will ring when any unknown supernatural creature is around, and then if anyone, human or supernatural, wants to harm me in anyway the necklace vibrates. I've never once felt it vibrate around Nik. There isn't a point in being scared of someone, if there isn't a reason to be scared of them. You know he looks up to you." Bella said looking at Elijah.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked startled by her statement.

"You were the one he never worried about, he could've daggered you at any moment. He always knew you were after him, and he could've snuck up on you, but he didn't. He daggered his siblings because he was afraid they wouldn't make it unless he did. You, you were different, you were strong and careful, you knew when to run, and when to fight. He admires that about you, he admires that he never had to worry about you. He looks up to you, why do you think he's hesitating to open the coffins until he knows things are truly fixed between the two of you," Bella said, "All younger siblings look up to their older brothers, even if they have different blood." Bella thought of Riley and smiled.

"Do you have any siblings Bella?" Elijah asked.

"I do, a half-brother," Bella said.

"Would you forgive him if you were in my place," Elijah asked curiously, his emotions on Niklaus beginning to shift.

Bella looked up at him and smiled, "Honestly?" Elijah nods and Bella continues, "I'd forgive him for anything. Family is family, and you only get one."

Elijah smiled slightly, "Would you do anything for him?"

"Yes, I always wanted a brother," Bella said, "And about a year ago, I got just that, and I'd do anything for him, and I know he'd do the same. It's how family works. Nik, he'd do anything for you, all you have to do is ask."

"You just got a brother?" Elijah asked a bit confused since she said older not younger brother.

"Yes, well, I guess I always had a brother, I just never knew it. I met him about a year. Showed up at the door, wanting to meet me and my dad. I remember that was the day everything changed. I wasn't alone anymore, he completely turned everything upside down in the best way. He's stood by me through my worst, and I'd do the same for him in a heartbeat. I grew up with a careless mother, I was always alone, and trust me when I say that it was horrible. You should understand Elijah, you have 4 siblings, one who would probably risk everything to save you, and you shouldn't take it lightly. He is your brother, and he always will be. Understand that what he did, he didn't do it out of cruelty he did it so that when the day came you would all come together again unscratched and safe. All Nik wanted was for his family to come together and forgive him for his past mistakes." Bella said looking up at Elijah, "I know you said you forgave him, but I also know that you didn't mean it, not yet. You said it so you could get your family back, but just think this over, give him a chance, and he'll prove his deserves your true forgiveness."

"You truly believe he deserves forgiveness," Elijah asked meeting Bella's gaze.

Bella smiled, "I know he does. Try to just for a moment step into his shoes. Everyone has a reason behind all their actions."

They both heard Klaus walking back down into the basement. Klaus looked at Bella and relaxed when he noticed she was okay. "Quite a number you did on him Bella."

"He deserved it," Bella said with a shrug, "Do you want me to spell on the coffin again?"

Elijah looks to his brother, "I have all the proof I need Niklaus."

Klaus nodded towards his brother, and then looked at Bella, "If you would please." Bella places her hands back on the coffin and re-put the spell on Mikael's coffin. Bella turned to Klaus. "Do you want to try opening just make sure?"

"No, I think it's just fine," Klaus said remembering the last time he tried opening the coffin.

"Alright, I'm done with the basement," Bella says as she heads for the stairs. The Mikaelson brothers follow her up the stairs. "I'm going to get going, I do have to go to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to, you choose to," Klaus remarks.

Bella sighs, "I choose to work because if I didn't I'd be wasting my life away stuck in my house, or doing something stupid. Work keeps me preoccupied."

"Goodbye Bella," Klaus said.

"Goodbye Bella, it was a pleasure seeing you again," Elijah said with a smile as Bella walked to the door. Bella waved to the two originals and left the house.

-Page Break-

Bella was sitting on her bed with her laptop in front of her ordering supplies for the book store and some things she need for her potion making. Her phone buzzed, and by the familiar ringtone she knew it was from her brother. She opened up the message to find that he had sent her the picture he was talking about. Bella looked startled at the picture and put everything aside and began doing her research on Elena Gilbert.


	11. Chapter 11: Seeing The Siren

Author's Note

Sorry for the long update time… college semester is coming to an end, and it's getting harder. It might be longer between posts, but I will keep writing! Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella got into her car, and instantly took some of her healing potion, she was extremely sore from her morning workout. The potion took its effect, and she felt instantly better than she had before. She drove back to her house, she wanted a shower and then she needed to head to the bookstore, she had decided to hire on two new employees. The store was becoming more popular and she and Steph could use the help.

Bella knew she was going to have to tell Nik about the doppelganger, but she decided to do it after she got more information on her, so she was going to go the gossip queen of the supernatural world, the sirens. Luckily for Bella, Sirens were always in cities, and they were always in well-populated areas with very young people. Sirens were vampires, but they are more appealing and can lure anyone to them.

-Page Break-

"Steph, I'm starting the interview, tell me if someone comes," Bella said heading into the back office.

"Alright Bells," Steph said as she fixed the books and Bella walked into her office. She took a seat, and went through the applications that were put in she had a few appointments, but there was space for people to just walk in.

Bella finished up her 6th interview, but she was completely blown away by how weird some people could be. Bella slouched back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Bella," Klaus said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Bella said keeping her eyes closed.

"Good morning Bella," Elijah said behind Klaus.

"Good morning Elijah, Nik,"Bella said finally opening her eyes, "Assuming you're not here for the interview, what can I help you with?"

"We're planning to go and see what exactly these coordinates lead to," Nik said, "Care to join us?"

"What time?" Bella asked.

"We leave at 8, the coordinates lead to a town a few hours away, we plan to go looking for whatever it is Mikael had tomorrow," Klaus said.

"I'm all for it," Bella said, "But can we leave at 8:30 instead, I have some errands to run first."

"8:30 it is," Klaus said, "What are the interviews for?"

"Needed a few new employees," Bella said with a shrug, "What are you both up to today?"

"Nik, was helping me move my things into his home," Elijah said.

"You mean mansion right?" Bella said with a smile teasing Nik at the size of his home.

"Your home is bigger than mine Bella," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Right…forgot," Bella said, "I'm going to head out to lunch, either of you care to join me."

"I'd love to Bella," Elijah said.

"Sorry Bella, but I have some errands to run," Klaus said, "Get to know my know-it-all brother."

Bella laughed, "Let's get going Elijah, we can walk."

"I'll see you both later," Klaus said. Bella grabbed her jacket and her bag and left, with Elijah.

"Where would you like to go Elijah," Bella asked as they walked the streets of New York.

"I'm not very picky Bella," Elijah said.

"Really?" Bella asked, surprised knowing that Nik was very picky with everything he does.

"You seemed surprised," Elijah commented.

"It's just strange," Bella said, "Nik is picky with everything. He doesn't drink blood unless it's AB positive, he's very precise about things. I just expected you to be the same, sorry for the assumption."

"No need to apologize Bella, I could see why you make the assumption, but I am not picky about things as Nik." Elijah said.

"Alright, so how about that café over there," Bella says, "I heard they have fantastic sandwiches." Elijah and Bella walked to the café together. Bella ordered a coffee and a sandwich while Elijah just ordered a coffee. They took a seat on the outdoor tables.

"Why did you move in with Nik," Bella asked Elijah as she began to eat her sandwich.

"I thought I'd put effort into forgiving him, and moving in with him seemed like the best way," Elijah said, "Where is your brother?"

"Mystic Falls Virginia," Bella said, "We own a house there, and he moved there with his wife for a while, before they decided to move here with me. His name is Riley."

"Why did you two separate?" Elijah asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"I needed to be by myself for a while, no strings to the past, just me," Bella said, "I was holding some guilt from my hometown, and being around my brother and his wife kind of just kept me sheltered. I wanted something new, some time without them to just get my head straight, to figure something's out."

"What could you have guilt over?" Elijah asked curiously.

"I took a life," Bella said playing with the crust of her sandwich not wanting to look Elijah in the eye, "Nothing has ever been the same since. Your brother actually helped getting rid of some of the guilt, I think that's why we're so close friends. I helped him and he helped me."

"If you don't mind my asking, what happened," Elijah asked. Bella went into telling him her story, and to her surprise she found it easy to talk to him.

"I felt guilty over his death," Bella finished, "Always blaming myself, believing that what I did had made me a monster. When I told Nik, he told me that I shouldn't feel guilty. It was easier to believe him than anyone else. He too had done things that he wasn't proud of and felt guilty over, but he did it to save the lives of others and himself. I did what I had to do in order to save my own life."

"I'm sorry for the loss of your father," Elijah said.

Bella smiled, "He was a great man. Always looking out for me, and making sure I was always okay and safe. He died trying to protect me, and I'll always be grateful for that. Anyway, how long have you been in New York?"

"Not very long," Elijah said, "I tracked Klaus here not too long ago, and when I saw he was staying put, I rented out the hotel room. What about you?"

"Not very long," Bella said, "I moved here after a visit to our home in Florida. We wanted to make sure the homes Charlie had left us were in good shape, so I moved here while Riley and Victoria moved to Mystic Falls. Apparently, our family was very wealthy so all our houses are more like mansions."

"Where do you currently live now?" Elijah asked curious

"NiK didn't tell you?" Bella asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No he never mentioned it," Elijah said.

"Well, I'm your neighbor," Bella said with a smile, "I didn't find out until after I met Nik. It was a coincidence."

Elijah smiled, "Quite a coincidence, are you the reason the kitchen is filled with coffee and hot chocolate?"

Bella laughed and nodded, "When Nik and I were trying to figure out a good spell for the coffins, I spent a large amount of time at his house, so I told him he needed to stock his kitchen with something other than blood, and since my favorite drinks are coffee and hot chocolate he got those."

-Page Break-

Bella changed into a blood red skin tight dress with black heels, she let her hair down and put on some make up, she had an hour until it was 8, so she needed to work fast. She threw on a black leather jacket and left her home as quickly as she could. She drove to a club where she knew a Siren clan favored. Bella sucked in a breath and walked to the door of the club. The bouncer looked her up and down and motioned her forward. Bella stepped into the club, her necklace was ringing, but Bella relaxed seeing how it wasn't vibrating.

She walked around, blending in when she spotted exactly who she was looking for.

"Samantha correct?" Bella said walking up to the Siren the book of creatures had her as the lead Siren.

"That would be me," She said turning to look at Bella, "Do you need something sweetheart?"

"Just a bit of information, and everyone knows that sirens are the best at having information," Bella said with a grin as Samantha became surprised that Bella knew what she was.

Samantha smirked, "Come on sweetheart, let's go to the back room." Samantha grabbed Bella's hand and led her through the crowd to the back room.

"I mean no harm to you are the rest of your siren clan," Bella said as she entered the room.

"I can't use my allure on you," Samantha said her voice filled with sadness, "You're mated."

"I'm not mated," Bella said confused. Sirens were good at reading bonds, and when someone found their soul mate, it would make them immune to the allure of a siren.

"Yes you are sweetheart, a strong bond from what it looks like," She said, "I hope he's cute, so tell me sweetheart what do I get from giving you the information."

Bella reached into her purse and pulled out a small ring, "Daylight ring, I know Sirens don't really get along with witches of nature, so I'm offering you a ring, made by a Swan witch. This ring can't be controlled by nature witches."

"How can I trust you," Samantha asked.

"I'm a Swan witch," Bella answered, "I spelled the ring myself, if it doesn't work, I own Swan's bookstore, you could always find me there."

Samantha took the ring and placed it on her finger and wiggled her finger admiring the ring, "All right sweetheart, what do you want to know?"

"I want to know everything you or anyone else in your clan knows about the doppelganger in Mystic Falls," Bella said.

"Take a seat, everyone's talking about that girl," Samantha said as she took off her heals and sat down on a bed. Bella sat down across from her and looked straight at Samantha ready to hear her talk.

"Before you start, a nature witch can't touch that ring, but it's spelled, if you lie to me, the daylight spell will disappear and you'll become toast in the sun," Bella said to Samantha.

"Smart girl," Samantha said eyeing Bella, "Complete and honest truth, I want to keep this ring."

"Let's get started I don't want to leave any details out," Bella said.

Samantha begins talking, telling Bella about Elena's childhood, her teenage years. Head cheerleader, athletic, smart, a bit vain, but nothing out of the ordinary for a Petrova. She continued to speak about the death of her parents and being saved by the youngest Salvatore Stefan. Dating Stefan, Damon Salvatore, Bonnie the witch. She continued to give every detail she had about Elena Gilbert and everyone in her life. Samantha was just finishing up as Bella's phone began to ring, she went to answer it and saw it was 8:45. Bella cursed herself for forgetting she sent Klaus a quick text and returned to Samantha.

"Everyone is searching for her," Samantha said, "They all want her to make a few deals with the original brothers. Word is, Elijah wants Klaus dead, and Klaus wants the girl to use her in a Sun and Moon curse. Werewolves everywhere have been looking for this girl and for Klaus, but they're impossible to find. What did you want this information for?"

"A friend of mine," Bella said, she wrote down her phone number and handed it to Samantha, "If you hear anything else, please contact me. If it's good enough, I'll give you another ring for another Siren in your clan."

Samantha nodded and took the paper, "Will this ring really protect me from the sun?"

"Yes, and no one but me will be able to manipulate it, so it's safe from witches of nature," Bella said standing up.

"Your mate is lucky," Samantha said eyeing Bella, "You're gorgeous."

Bella laughed, "I don't know how many times I will repeat this, I don't have a mate yet."

"Trust me sweetheart, the bond is new, but it's there and it's strong, you're mated," Samantha said with a smirk.

Bella looked at her, "Do you know who?"

"Nope sweetheart, I can't tell more than the age of the bond and the strength," Samantha said standing up, "It's about 2-3 days, and it's strong. Let me walk you out, your human, and shouldn't be here anymore, someone could easily hurt you, and by the way your dressed one of my clan members will see you as a tasty meal." Samantha grabbed Bella's hand and led her out of the room and through the crowd, it was obvious Samantha was the alpha as no one even looked at Bella as she walked by, scared of what Samantha might do to them.

"It was nice meeting you Samantha," Bella said as they got outside.

"Call me Sam, I have a feeling we're going to be talking more," Samantha said twirling the paper with Bella's number in her hand.

"Isabella, but I prefer Bella," Bella said as she walked back to her car, she headed straight to Klaus's home, once again forgetting what she was wearing. Bella got out of the car and headed to the front door which opened immediately swung open when she reached the doorstep.

"Bella?" Klaus questioned looking at her clothes, "You do know you're going to be sitting in a car for a few hours, is that really what you want to wear?"

Bella looked down at her clothes, "It isn't, but I forgot to change, mind if I use your bathroom to change."

"Go ahead, but if you don't mind my asking where were you?" Klaus asked, "I know you're not one for clubs."

"I'll explain in the car after I've changed," Bella said walking back to her car and grabbing one of her gym bags that held an extra pair of clothes. She walked back to see Elijah now standing next to Klaus. "Hello Elijah." Bella walked away and up the stairs to change.

Klaus looked at his brother and laughed loudly, "I never thought someone's eyes could literally pop out of their sockets, but your beginning to prove me wrong. Oh, and close your mouth Elijah, you might catch flies."

Elijah fixed his composure and glared at his brother, "Shouldn't you be starting the car?"

"I should be, but I'm enjoying seeing you around Bella. Tell me brother, are you beginning to fancy the girl," Klaus asked with a smirk as he looked at his brother.

"That is none of your concern Niklaus, you should go start the car" Elijah said staring to where Bella was, he didn't notice it himself, but he was keeping an ear out for her heartbeat making sure she was okay.

"Fine," Klaus said, "But this conversation is far from over Elijah."

"Of course it isn't," Elijah said irritated as he began walking away and into the kitchen.

Bella walked down the stairs in a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie. She had her dress, jacket and heals tucked away in the bag. Bella was greeted at the bottom of the stairs by a smiling Elijah holding a sealed cup for her.

"Thought you might enjoy some hot chocolate with this trip," Elijah said handing her the drink.

Bella smiled, "Thank you, where's Nik?"

"He went to get the car started," Elijah said taking the bag from Bella as they walked outside.

Bella took a sip of her chocolate and smiled, "This tastes great. How do you know how to make one?"

"I know how to do most human things," Elijah said, "I'm not as incompetent as my brother when it comes to human things."

Bella laughed, "I can see that, Nik isn't very good at making one of these. I'm sure he is capable of burning water."

Elijah chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised."

"It's not very nice to talk bad about people when they're not around," Klaus said as he saw Elijah and Bella coming towards the car.

"Seeing as you can hear every word we're saying, technically you were around," Bella said with a smile, "I take it I'm not driving?"

"We want to get there before tomorrow morning, not tomorrow afternoon," Klaus said as he got in the driver's seat. Bella got in the back seat and put on her seat belt, Elijah sat in the passenger's seat.

"We were supposed to leave 30 minutes ago," Klaus told Bella.

"I realized, and with your driving we'll make up for lost time," Bella said with a smirk, "If you must know, I went to a club strictly on business."

"What kind of business do you need to go to a club for?" Klaus asked with a roll of his eyes.

"Niklaus, what Bella chooses to do in her spare time is her business alone," Elijah stated with a small smile towards Bella.

Bella smiled, "Thank you Elijah, but if you must know I went to do a bit of bribing, and you wouldn't imagine what I found out."

"What exactly did you found out?" Klaus asked.

"You both remember Katerina correct?" Bella asked.

"We remember her," Klaus said for both him and Elijah.

"I believe she's still running from Klaus," Elijah commented.

"She is, but you see my brother lives in Mystic Falls, and there he met a girl who goes by the name of Elena Gilbert," Bella said pulling out her phone, "She's human, about 17 close to 18 I believe, would you like to see her?" Bella handed her phone to Elijah to look at the picture. Elijah looked startled but handed the phone to Klaus.

"Doppelganger," Klaus said looking at the picture, "You found her."

"I did, and I found out some more about her, apparently, she's dating the youngest Salvatore brother. The one they called the Ripper. Anyway, it just so turns out that Katerina is there to use Elena to make a deal with you Nik. She wants to trade Elena for her freedom, but the fact that no one knows where the two original brothers are at is making it rather difficult for her to use Elena. Anyway, Elena is still human, so you can do your ritual, and I made a potion for her, it'll save her life and bring her back to life as a human. It'll help you to get her to do the spell willingly, and keep the Salvatore's from taking her and running away. I should also mention that there are many werewolf packs that are looking for Elena and Nik so that Nik can break the fake Sun and the Moon curse." Bella said.

"Where did you get all this information?" Elijah asked turning in his seat to look at Bella.

"That's what I was at the club for," Bella said, "Sirens are the gossips of the supernatural world, and it just so happens that the gossip queen herself was here in New York, so I went to pay her a visit."

"What are Sirens exactly?" Klaus asked a bit confused.

"Sirens are vampires, both female and Male. They have an allure to them, their beauty is exceptional, and anyone, including other vampires could fall into their allure. Sirens are not specific to one gender, they go for both men and women. The club that I went to was packed with Sirens, it's a clan of them. They only come out at night time, witches aren't very taken with Sirens, so they refuse to make them daylight rings, and if they do have daylight rings they de-spell them. There are only certain people who can avoid the effects of a Siren, but Sirens can be very picky about their food, and the people they allow to be near them. They have a soft spot for the color red, and leather. Which would explain the dress and the jacket." Bella said.

"Wait, so you offered yourself up for food to get information," Klaus asked.

"I had to get into the club," Bella said, "And the first step was getting past the bouncer, he's a siren, so he has to approve of everyone who goes in. Anyway, back to the doppelganger, her adoptive parents died not so long ago, and she was left with her brother and in the custody of her aunt who is now dating a vampire hunter. The town has a local witch, Bonnie Bennett, and a few wolves and a few more vampires. This town is crawling with supernatural creatures."

"Are you sure she's from the Petrova line," Klaus asked.

"Positive, Elena's biological mother Isobel is Katerina's descendant," Bella said, "Elena Gilbert is your doppelganger."


	12. Chapter 12: Inside The Box

Author's Note

Sorry for the long update! The next chapter of this story should be posted either later this week or next week. Tell me what you think and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

"Nik, do you even know where you're going because it looks like we're lost," Bella said as she looked out the window.

"Yes Bella I'm sure we're going in the right direction," Klaus said as he continued drive. Elijah looked at Bella who seemed to be in thought about something. They were driving on an empty road with no cars around them and Bella could sense that this was the wrong direction. Using a disabling spell she disabled the car causing it to stop in the middle of the empty road.

"What are you doing Bella," Klaus asked as he turned around to face Bella, there was no question in his mind that Bella had stopped the car.

Bella smirked at Klaus, "We're going the wrong way!"

"No we're not this is the correct direction!" Klaus argued. Elijah chuckled as he saw the sign that they had stopped in front of.

"She's right Nik, we're not heading in the right direction," Elijah said pointing to the sign. Klaus sighed agitated.

"Alright, fix the car Bella so we can get going," Klaus said, Bella nodded and fixed the car. Klaus turned the car around and began going in the correct direction.

"See, now we're going the right way," Bella said with a smirk, Klaus sent her a small glare through the mirror, "Oh don't be mad Nik, we all make mistakes, it's only human."

"I'm not human Bella," Klaus said to Bella.

"No, but it shows you still have a bit of humanity in you," Bella said with a smile, "So what if whatever your father has at these coordinates is something useless, like a paperclip?"

"Then at least we have the peace of mind to know that it wasn't something dangerous," Elijah answered, "I doubt it's something useless though, this is Mikael, whatever he has here is something important.

"We should be no more than 2 hours away," Bella said.

"There's a hotel not too far away from where we're going, Elijah made the reservations, they're expecting us in an hour or so," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "With the way you drive I'm sure we'll make it there in less than thirty minutes."

"My driving is better than yours," Klaus said, "A snail could pass you."

"My dad was a cop, I drive the speed limit," Bella argued.

"Yes, but I've seen you drive Bella, you rather go under the speed limit than accidently go over it," Klaus said.

"Some of us can get hurt in an accident, just because you can heal instantly doesn't mean we're all privileged to that ability," Bella said.

"Do you plan to become a vampire Bella," Elijah asked suddenly very curious to what the answer might be.

"It's a possibility," Bella said with a shrug, she thought back to what the siren said. She had met he soul mate already, but Bella was still a bit confused on who he could be. She shrugged off the thought and turned back to the brothers in front of her. "When do you plan to un-dagger your siblings?"

"I was going to do it here in New York after we uncovered what was at the coordinates," Klaus replied.

"Do you plan to stay in New York after they're un-daggered Elijah?" Bella asked.

"I think I will," Elijah said looking back at Bella. They stayed silent for the rest of the card ride Bella was leaning against the door trying not to fall asleep, she was determined to fall asleep in a bed.

-Page Break-

Bella woke up in a plush bed to a phone ringing, reaching over to the nightstand Bella answered the phone. It was a hotel wake up call. Bella remembered the reason she was here and got up quickly, she saw it was sunny out, so she decided to go with a simple pair of shorts and V-neck t-shirt. Finishing up quickly Bella put all her things away, she knew they would had only stayed for the night and would leave once they found what they were looking for. Bella put the things away in her bag and walked out of the room at the same time Elijah did. Bella looked at him and smiled.

"Good morning Elijah," Bella said with a smile.

"Good morning Bella," Elijah said, "Sleep well?"

"I did, do you know how I got in my room, I think I fell asleep in the car," Bella said.

Elijah smiled, "You did, I carried you up."

Bella blushed lightly, "Thank you Elijah."

"No need to thank me," Elijah said smiling as he saw Bella's blush.

"It's supposed to be really warm today," Bella told him as she looked over the suit that he was wearing.

"I don't feel heat like you do Bella, I'll be fine," Elijah said.

"I know, but it'd be a bit suspicious to see someone with a suit out in the sun without breaking a sweat," Bella said with a small smile, "You're going to draw attention to yourself."

"I should be fine, besides we won't be staying for long so any attention I draw won't be important," Elijah said, "Let's head down to the dining area, I imagine you must be hungry?"

"I am actually," Bella said, "Shouldn't we wait for Nik?"

"He's making a few calls, I'm sure he'll know where to find us," Elijah said as he led Bella to the dining area of the hotel where he sat down at a table with Bella. He had a cup of tea while Bella had a coffee and some eggs with bacon.

"How are you and Nik?" Bella asked, "I hope things are working out between the two of you, you seem to be headed into the right direction to fixing your relationship with each other."

"I can see the change in him," Elijah said, "He hasn't threatened me once with daggering me, so I would say we're getting there."

Bella smiled, "I told you he wasn't as bad as he seemed, he actually seems more relaxed with you around. If this had been just me and him, he would've bitten and drained half the staff already to calm his nerves."

"I don't see how I would have much effect on him as you think I do," Elijah said a bit doubtful.

"Older siblings always have a sense of calm and respect towards them," Bella said, "It's the older sibling aura, all older siblings have them."

"Do you miss your brother," Elijah asked.

"All the time, but I know it won't be for long that he's away," Bella said, "We'll be together for Christmas."

"Do you ever miss your hometown," Elijah asked.

Bella thought about the question before answering Elijah, "No, I don't think I'll ever want to go back to live there permanently. The only thing that could get me to go back to that town is to visit my father's grave."

"We should get going after you're finished with your meal Bella," Klaus said walking up the table. Bella nodded and continued to eat while the two brothers talked.

"I got a vampire of mine to look after Elena Gilbert, I don't want her to die," Klaus said, "I need her to finally be able to break this curse."

"He should be careful, the Salvatore's spot him around Elena and I doubt they'll hesitate to torture him for information and then kill him," Bella said.

"Did you compel him not to give any information away?" Elijah asked.

Klaus nodded, "He's not to say a word to anyone, and he's just there to make sure Elena stays alive."

-Page Break-

Bella walked in between the brothers, they were in a park in the middle of the day so they knew it would be empty. Bella walked to where the coordinates were, there was a large oak tree there. Bella touched her necklace.

"Let's tear it down and see what's buried there," Klaus said.

"Don't you even dare Nik!" Bella hissed, "The tree stays, besides, I doubt anything would be buried." Bella walked around the tree and inspected it. She stopped when she noticed a heart carving it had a name written out, and it caught Bella's attention, Emily Matlin.

"Hey, do either of you know an Emily Martin?" Bella asked the brothers.

"No, why would you ask," Klaus asked coming to stand beside Bella, "These initials could be carved by anyone."

"He does have a point Bella, young lovers constantly carve their names in trees," Elijah said.

"I know, but one name is paired with the other. Couples carve their names together, this name is on its own, but it has a heart surrounding it. It's more than just a symbol of love," Bella said as she continued to inspect the heart.

"I still say we dig it up, Mikael could've planted this tree here as a way to prevent someone from digging up whatever he's hiding." Klaus said.

Bella sighed, "Too simple, you could easily get someone to dig this place up. Mikael would've made it harder to get to, something _you _wouldn't think of." Bella went over the carving with her fingers. The wood felt different o her.

"Do you really think this carving has anything to do with what we're looking for?" Elijah asked Bella as he watched her.

Bella nodded, "Esther Mikaelson. Emily Matlin. Both have the same initials." Bella had a wave of thought, she pulled back her hand and punched it through the carving. Surprisingly her hand went through. Bella screamed in pain, but she didn't remove her hand, she moved it until she was able to wrap her hands around what was hidden inside the tree. She pulled her hand out and screamed as she saw a dozens of black widows crawling on the box and her hand. Each biting down and injecting their position into her. Bella fell from the pain. She saw Klaus take the box from her as he began to squish the spiders that were crawling over Bella and Klaus. Bella heard a crunch sound come from beside her, she saw Elijah kneeling beside her, with his wrist bitten open. He held his wrist to her mouth willing her to drink.

"Bella, the poison is getting to your system, I need you to drink," Elijah said, "You could die if you don't Bella."

Bella nodded in understanding, her healing potion was in the car and by the time one of them were to bring it to her it would be too late, she would have to drink Elijah's blood to survive. Bella drank from Elijah for several minutes until Klaus had killed every last spider and her wounds began to heal. With one last large gulp Bella released Elijah's wrist which healed instantly. Elijah helped her to her feet keeping his hand on her back making sure she would be okay.

"That was incredibly stupid," Klaus told Bella with a disapproving look mixed with a look of relief.

"What I figured out what he did and I wanted to see if I was right," Bella said shrugging it off. She saw the box, it was large and rectangular. "Come on open it!"

Klaus took in a deep breath and opened the box. Bella leaned against Elijah as she felt tired, Elijah noticed and put his arm around Bella's waist to make sure she was secure and wouldn't fall. Klaus ripped off the lid of the box and saw that there was some type of stick, but it was securely wrapped with tissue paper. Klaus went to unwrap but the paper was covered in vervain.

"Here, let me do it," Bella said holding out her hand. Klaus gave her a worried look, she could get hurt again. "Come on Nik, I'll be fine, it's wrapping paper." Bella finally got the box from Nik, she began to rip the paper off.

"Is this what I think it is," Bella said holding a well carved stake in her hand, "There's a lot of magic within this stake."

"It's a white oak stake," Klaus said, "What do you mean a lot of magic?"

"Poison," Bella said, "Mikael took precaution, and whoever uncovers the stick is poisoned. A poison so strong that it could put a vampire in a coma, and for you two, it would make you significantly weak. Whoever touches the stake is poisoned, the only exception is Mikael, the stake is made specifically for him to use."

"You've been poisoned?" Elijah asked his voice was covered in worry.

"Yes, not even your blood will cure me right now," Bella said.

"Does this mean you're going to die?" Klaus asked, looking at Bella worriedly.

"I think it does," Bella said, "Come on, let's get back to the car, I want to see if my healing potion can do anything." Bella began to walk by herself, the stake now back in the box and in Bella's bag. The originals walked directly behind her trying to think of anything they could do to help Bella. Bella's legs began to wobble as she walked, she began to sway to the side unsteadily. Elijah caught her before she fell to the ground. He picked her up in his arms and carried her back to the car. Klaus went straight to Bella's bag, and searched for the potion. He finally found it and went to backseat where she was lying down with her head on Elijah's lap. Klaus handed his brother the potion, Elijah opened it and put to Bella's mouth. Klaus watched as Bella drank the entire potion. They both waited in hopes to see if Bella began to wake up. They both saw her stir, but her eyes never opened.

"Not… going…. Too… Work," Bella said in between deep breaths, "My home."

Klaus nodded, "Stay in the back with her, I'm going to drive. We should be back at her home quickly." Klaus got into the driver seats and took off immediately. Bella began to fidget in the back, she was sweating and breathing rapidly. Elijah smoothed back her hair so it didn't cover her face, he looked down at her and noticed she was gaining some of her composure again. Her skin wasn't looking as pale as it did before, but it was still pale. Bella stayed silent and still for the rest of the drive.

Arriving home Elijah picked Bella up and carried her to her home only he stopped at the door seeing he couldn't go inside, "I haven't been invited." Elijah said looking at his brother.

"Come… In," Bella muttered, Elijah looked at her and then walked in with Klaus behind him. Klaus led him to Bella's room. They set Bella down, her skin began to go back to a sickly pale color, and she no longer looked anywhere near healthy. Elijah sat in a chair at her bedside while Klaus paced the room back and forth. They both listened to Bella's heart, it was weak, but it was still beating.

Klaus turned to his brother, "Your blood is in her system, do you think she'll turn."

"It's a possibility, but the blood didn't heal her, so what's to say that the poison didn't burn off the blood," Elijah said with a frown as he continued to keep his eyes on Bella.

"She won't die," Klaus stated, Bella was too strong to die.

"No, she will die, the only question is if she's going to come back as one of us or not," Elijah said. Both brothers turned back to Bella keeping their eyes trained on her ready for any movement, and keeping their ears trained on her heart. Both brothers were anticipating what would happen next, and both were hoping that Elijah's blood will be strong enough to turn her.


	13. Chapter 13: I Miss You

Author's Note

Some questions:

**Didn't it take them a day to get to the coordinates? If so then how could Klaus drive back to Bella's house so quickly in the end**_**?**__ It didn't take the all day, the trip was only a few hours away, the reason it took longer to get to their destination was because Klaus had gone the wrong way. The reason it was so shortly to get back was because Klaus went the right way, and he being Klaus drove well over the speed limit. _

**Why not just continue to feed her the blood if they fear the poison burning out the vampire blood already in her system?** _The blood is useless against the poison, and Bella is too unconscious to actually be able to swallow the blood. Also what would be the point to continue to feed her the blood, if the poison is just going to keep burning it off? They just hoped that the large amount she had with the spider poisoning was enough for her to come back as a vampire._  
**Does Klaus know about what turning will do to Bella if it's not the right blood?** _Nik knows that Bella has the option to change, but he doesn't know about the soul mates part, only that there are specifics for Bella to change and still keep her magic. _

-Page Break-

Bella stood in the middle of a room, she looked around trying to gather her surroundings and figure out where she was. She fell to her knees sobbing when she realized this looked exactly like Charlie's room before he died. Bella cried thinking about her dad, and being back in his room, that reminded her of him. Bella's eyes shot up as she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to the right to see her dad standing behind her. He look like he did when he died, only this time he didn't have blood on him.

"Dad?" Bella asked in disbelief as she shifted her posture to look at her dad, "Is this really you?"

"Yeah it's me Bells," Charlie said as he hugged his daughter, "God Bells, what kind of a mess have you gotten yourself into."

Bella cried harder as her father held her, "Dad. Dad I missed you so much, I'm so sorry. I miss you dad. Please tell me this is real, that I'm not just making this up." Bella cried as she stained Charlie's shirt with her tears.

Charlie hugged Bella tighter, "I'm real Bells, and I'm really here. Come on Bells, no more crying, you're staining my one good shirt."

Bella smiled through her tears, "Dad, where am I?"

"You're in the in-between," Charlie said, "The poison is killing your human side, but the vampire blood in your system is fending off. You have a choice to make Bells. A choice only you can make. You can die, and go to Heaven with me and your ancestors, or you can fight off the poison and become a vampire. The choice is yours."

"I can't let you go dad, not again," Bella said the tears swelling in her eyes, "Who else is going to tell me to be careful, and to make sure I have my pepper spray with me. I need my dad."

"Oh Bells, you don't need me anymore. You've grown up better than I ever thought you could. For these past few months I've been watching over you, and I couldn't be prouder of who you are, who you've become," Charlie said.

"Dad I missed you so much these last months," Bella said, "You weren't there to tell me to go to college. You weren't there to tell me to be careful when I moved to New York. You weren't there when I had nightmares. You weren't there to tell me everything was okay, that I'd be okay. I can't do this by myself dad, I need you, I need you to tell me its okay, to tell me I'm doing the right thing. How am I supposed to know that what I'm doing is the right thing when you're not there anymore?" Bella paused and the tears became angry tears as she thought back to the night her father was taken from her, "IT SHOULD'VE BEEN ME THAT NIGHT DAD! I SHOULD'VE TAKEN THAT BULLET! HE CAME FOR ME! God dad, you're dead because of me. This was all my fault, and I don't know why you had to die." Bella cried again, letting the tears fall down her face. Charlie hugged his daughter knowing that at that moment she needed her father more than anything.

"I lived my life Bells," Charlie said, "Your life is just beginning, you have so much more to live for. Bells, I'd give my life for you any day, just so you could continue to live. I knew from the moment you were born that you were special. I could feel it in you. I remember I told Renee the night you were born, "Our little girl is meant for great things." You weren't meant to stay in Forks Bells, you weren't meant to get married to Edward, you were meant to go out into the world and explore. To see things in a different light. If I have to, I'd die for you all over again. You aren't meant to die Bells."

"I've been living these past months and I've felt this guilt over Mike, and you weren't there to tell me I was going to be okay Dad. Do you remember when Sam carried me out from the forest, and you took me from him and carried me inside the house. I knew the instant you carried me that I was going to be okay, but you haven't been there to help me dad. You weren't there for the nightmares, you weren't there when the Newton's yelled at me. You weren't there to protect me, and I just. I've just missed you so much. I miss coming home and cooking for you, I miss sitting on the couch while the game is on and asking you all these questions. I miss hearing you go to work in the morning, I miss knowing that when I need you you'd be there, but now it's just me and Riley, and sometimes I wonder if Riley hates me because you died. Riley, he misses you too dad. He barely got to know you, he got married to Victoria. They seem so happy, but I took the chance for you to see them away from you. Because of me you didn't see your son get married. How can you love me knowing it's my fault that you died?" Bella said the tears never stopping as they rolled down her face.

"My death is not your fault," Charlie said sternly, "I love you because you're my daughter, I died protecting you I died to make sure you got the life I always wanted for you to have."

"What about Riley dad, he was your son, and now you won't get to know him better, you won't get to see how his future turns out," Bella said.

"Bells, I'm always watching over the both of you," Charlie said, "I've kept an eye on both of you. I wouldn't rest until I knew you would both be okay, and now that you've found your other half, I know I don't have to worry about you anymore. You have everything you need now Bells. There are people who care for you down there. There are two men who are close to their breaking points because they're worried about you. You're going to be fine without me Bells, you'll always be okay."

"You know who my other half is?" Bella asked.

"I do, and I have to mention that I approve, he'd protect you at all costs Bella, he always will," Charlie said, "I won't tell you who he is, that's you to figure out."

"I love you dad," Bella said as she gave Charlie a hug. She missed the feeling of being able to hug her dad.

"You've made your choice," Charlie asked as he looked at his daughter.

"I have," Bella said as she wiped away her tears. She grabbed Charlie's hand and smiled up at him.

-Page Break-

"Will you stop pacing?" Elijah yelled to his younger brother.

"What else am I supposed to be doing, we're just playing the waiting game!" Klaus yelled in anger at his brother.

"Well your pacing isn't helping the situation! All you're doing is getting on my last nerves!" Elijah said in anger, "This pacing isn't going to help her at all!"

"You don't even know her! How do you know what's going to help her!" Klaus yelled, "She had her life ahead of her Elijah! She wasn't prepared for this life! She's in this position because she decided to befriend me!"

"She thinks of you as a brother Niklaus, she knew what the risks were. I'd bet she's thought about becoming a vampire several times! She herself even said it was a possibility she wanted this life, she's thought about it. If she has to become a vampire she will still have her life ahead of her! Nothing will change because she's become a vampire!" Elijah said.

"Are you an idiot? She's going to lose her magic, the one thing she had from her father's blood line. She wouldn't want this life without her magic!" Klaus argued, "She got her magic from her father's bloodline, when she becomes a vampire she'll lose that. She'll lose what's tying her to her human life and her father's blood line. She'll be forced into a life she didn't want Elijah!"

"There's a chance the blood won't even work Niklaus," Elijah said as he looked back at Bella, his eyes growing sad as he looked at her fragile form.

Klaus growled in warning, "Don't you even think that!" Both brothers went silent and looked at Bella, her heart began to slow down. Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, as he watched Bella, he saw Elijah's hand moved to hold Bella's hand.

"You feel something for her," Klaus noticed, "That's why you care so much even though you barely know her."

"Can we have this conversation at a later time," Elijah said never removing his eyes from Bella

"No," Klaus said firmly, "I know Bella Elijah. She's grown to be important to me. Has she mentioned her past to you?"

Elijah looked at his brother, "Her past?"

"Her first love," Klaus said, "The bastard who tore her apart. The reason she doesn't date."

"It's never been brought up," Elijah said looking at Bella intrigued by what Klaus was saying.

"Bella hasn't had the best luck with dating, she was with a cold one," Klaus said looking at Bella, he knew she wouldn't like him telling Elijah this, but he saw the look in his brother's eyes, Bella meant something to him, and Klaus wouldn't have him hurt her like Edward had done. "He left her. A few days after her birthday he along with his coven gathered their things and left. He left her in the woods Elijah. She was dying, it was too cold for her and her body was beginning to get hypothermia if a shape shifter hadn't found her she would've died that night. I just want to make it clear to you, that if you want to have something with Bella, I wouldn't lie to her, or be a jerk to her. The cold one she dated was overprotective, and wouldn't let her have an opinion on anything, he treated her like a child. If you want something with Bella, treat how she deserves to be treated. I should also mention that if you hurt her I wouldn't hesitate to stake you multiple times before daggering you."

Elijah looked at his brother with surprise and then nodded, "Her heart is slowing down." Klaus closed his eyes he knew Bella was close to death. Both brothers heard as Bella's heart began to give out, it gave its last beat and both brothers knew Bella Swan had just died.

Elijah stayed holding Bella's hand praying she would wake up. Klaus kept his eyes on Bella hoping she would wake up that she would return to this world. Maybe then he could argue with her about how stupid she had been today.

Minutes passed and nothing happened, Klaus was becoming worried, and Elijah was becoming just as worried.

"How long do you think it would take if she was going to turn," Klaus asked his brother, "You're an original, so your blood is stronger than that of a younger vampire so shouldn't she have woken by now?"

"Possibly, but you also have to think about the poison. If my blood did indeed work it would have had to fight off the poison and then her body would've gone into the transition," Elijah said, "My opinion is if she doesn't wake up in the next few minutes than she won't wake up at all." Elijah looked back at Bella and his eyes filled with sadness, he wanted her to wake up.

"I'm going to go get her bag," Klaus said as he walked off. Elijah watched him walk off knowing he didn't want to see this.

Klaus walked to the car and pulled out Bella's things. He took her bag and slowly made his way back to her room. She still wasn't waking up, Klaus didn't want to give up hope, but he feared this was the end of Isabella Swan. Both brothers looked down as they both had come to the same conclusion. Klaus stood up and sighed, she wasn't supposed to die.

-Page Break-

An hour had passed and neither brother had left Bella's room. They were filled with sorrow at seeing the young girl dead.

"We have to get in touch with her brother," Elijah muttered, "He should know."

Klaus nodded not knowing what else to say to his brother. They both drew in a breath at the same time as they saw Bella's body begin to move around on the bed. Elijah stood on the side of the bed, and Klaus stood at the end of the bed, they both watched as Bella began to stir awake. Her eyes began to flutter open. Bella took in a deep breath, and then she groaned in pain.

"God, I feel like I've been hit by a truck," Bella said as she woke up and rubbed her hand on her head, "My throat, it's burning, is it always going to feel this way?"

"Bella," Klaus said with a relief sigh, "You just had to take your time didn't you?"

Bella smiled, "I was fashionably late."

"How are you feeling," Elijah asked.

"Fine, throat burning, headache, but the Poison is out of my system," Bella said with a sigh.

"I'll go get you some blood bags Klaus keeps at his house, I don't think you want to feed from a human," Elijah said.

Bella nodded, "I rather not, thank you Elijah."

"It's not a problem Bella, I'll be back shortly," Elijah said. Elijah left Klaus and Bella by themselves.

"Alright, come on say it," Bella said as she sat up on the bed.

"You shouldn't have put yourself in danger Bella, you yourself said that you don't have healing abilities we do," Klaus said.

"I didn't think the stick would be poisoned, and I didn't think there'd be spiders in the tree when I punched through it," Bella said she paused before continuing, "I saw my dad."

"What are you talking about Bella," Klaus asked.

"That hour or so I was dead, I was with him," Bella said, "I was in the in-between. Between life and death. I had a choice to die and go with my dad, or to stay on Earth as a vampire. It was my choice if I wanted to fight off the poison. I wasn't going to. I was going to stay with my dad, I wanted to stay with him. I was ready to go with him, but at the last minute I backed out, and I came back. I decided that my dad was right, I still had a life to live here. We said goodbye and he left, and I started to fight the poison."

"You were going to die," Klaus asked surprised.

Bella nodded, "I was, but then I came back, I guess you're stuck with me Nik."

Klaus laughed, but then grew serious, "I'm sorry about your magic."

Bella looked at him confused, and then remembered her magic, was there a possibility that Elijah could be her soul mate. She did feel attracted to him, and she did have feelings for him. Bella looked at Klaus and then focused, she did a simple conjuring spell on her phone, and to both her surprise and Klaus's it appeared in her hand.

"I still have my magic," Bella said surprised.

"What had to be done in order for you to keep your magic Bella," Klaus asked.

Bella looked at him, "The person whose blood changes me, they had to be… they had to be my soul mate."

"Elijah gave you his blood," Klaus stated, "Elijah is your soul mate?"

Bella nodded, "And I'm his, you can't tell him Nik."

"What do you mean I can't tell him, he has every right to know," Klaus said.

"I agree, but he should know when he's ready. He shouldn't feel obligated to be with me because he's my soul mate, he should be with me because he wants to be Nik. When the time is right I'll tell him," Bella said she sighed and leaned her head back against the headboard.

"Fine, but I should tell you he's already developed feelings for you, and I mentioned some of your past to him." Klaus said.

Bella looked at Klaus, "You. Did. What?"

"I mentioned some of your past and then I threatened him," Klaus said with a shrug, "I was filling in for your brother."

Bella smiled, "What's taking Elijah so long?"

"He probably can't find the blood," Klaus said, "We have to figure out what's going to happen with the stick."

"We bind it like we did the coffins," Bella said, "No one will be able to open it, and you'll always have the peace of mind of knowing that you have it with you."

"Or we could burn it," Klaus said.

"I don't think it will burn," Bella said, "That thing had some heavy ancient magic, I think you're going to have to stake someone with it, or do the binding spell."

"The binding spells sounds like the best option I don't want Mikael to have the peace of death," Klaus said.

Elijah finally came back and gave Bella the blood bags, "This should ease the burning in your throat."

"Thanks Elijah," Bella said taking the blood from him, she sighed, and ripped the bag open, she drank it down her face changing as she drank, she finished the bag and Elijah handed her another bag. Bella drank it quickly and sighed in relief the pain in her throat was gone, and she felt relieved.

"You know, at one point you're going to have to learn how to feed from the vein and how to compel someone," Klaus said.

"I know, but who says that has to be today," Bella said, "Is it going to be hard for me to continue with my regular schedule?"

"Maybe at first, but after you get used to the people around you there shouldn't be a problem with it," Elijah said.

Bella groaned, "I don't want to feed off of someone just because they're there."

"You won't, I'm sure your blood lust is going to be under well control, especially since I've had this blood bag behind my back and you haven't noticed the blood," Elijah said pulling out the opened blood bag from behind his back

"That does make me feel slightly better," Bella said, she reached over and took out a small box. There was a daylight ring inside. She put it on and got out of the bed, "Thank you both for bringing me home and staying with me."

"It's wasn't a problem Bella," Elijah said.

"I didn't have any other plans for the day," Klaus said. Bella rolled her eyes and got out of bed.

"I need some coffee," Bella said as she walked out of her room, her moment with Charlie was still replaying in her mind, but she knew she made the right choice in staying. She missed her dad, but he was right, she had her entire life ahead of her. Bella stayed for the four people in her life who needed her, and who she needed in return. It was for her brother and Victoria, for Elijah and Klaus that she stayed. She needed them as much as she needed Charlie, but they too needed her, and she couldn't leave them alone especially now knowing that Elijah was her soul mate. Bella wanted the chance to let their relationship grow.

Author's Note

So, I lied in my last chapter, this chapter came sooner than I thought. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, I really do enjoy reading all of them. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14: Just Couldn't Be Normal

Author's Note

Well, school is over… I would've posted this sooner, but the second I finished with this chapter my internet decided to stop working, and it barely came back a few minutes ago, so here you go. Tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoy!

-Page Break-

Bella sat in Klaus's living room, it was nighttime, and she had the box with the stake in it in her hands.

"Are planning on binding it," Elijah asked from behind her.

Bella looked back at him and smiled, it's been 3 days since she became a vampire, and her relationship with Elijah has grown. "I already did it, but I was just thinking about it. The stake, it had poison for when someone else touched it, if he was to stake someone they'd feel twice the pain with the poison. Your father was a very demented man."

"Yes he was," Elijah said, he took a seat beside Bella, "Have you told your brother what you are now?"

"No, but he expected it, so I don't think he'd be surprised, I'm just another vampire in the family," Bella said.

"Another?" Elijah asked confused.

"Oh right, I never mentioned it, my brother and his wife are vampires," Bella said, "Victoria's been a vampire for more than 200 years and Riley's about 2 years old vampire wise."

"You're just surrounded by vampires Bella," Elijah said with a small smile.

Bella smiled, "It only makes my life more interesting."

Elijah chuckled, "So how are you feeling?"

"About tonight?" Bella asked, Elijah nodded, "Nervous, very nervous. I've only been drinking from blood bags, I'm a bit scared about drinking from the vein and learning how to compel."

"It's not as hard as you think and for a newly transitioned vampire you have great control, you've been going about your days as if nothing happened. You'll be fine tonight, Klaus and I will be there to insure that you don't do something you'll regret." Elijah said with a reassuring smile.

"Have you talked about un-daggering your sibling," Bella asked Elijah trying to change the subject.

"Yes, we decided we'd do it tomorrow," Elijah answered, "Klaus was finishing organizing their rooms, and getting them what they would need."

"You know, I believe he enjoys shopping more than I do," Bella said with a smile.

Elijah chuckled, "He's just very precise on what he's buying we both know Klaus can be very picky with everything."

Bella laughed, "Are you sure you want to teach me how to do this? I really don't want it to seem like you have to."

"I want to Bella," Elijah said reassuringly to Bella. Bella nodded and smiled and returned to look at the box in her hands.

"Do you think they'll hurt him? Your siblings I mean, do you think they'll hurt him because of what he did," Bella asked worried.

Elijah sighed, "That was my intention when I saw Klaus again, I wanted to hurt him for hurting me and my family, but you made a good point on his behalf. The past is the past, and we can't change that. You have to understand Bella, Klaus never daggered me, but he did dagger Rebekah, Kol and Finn. Finn had been daggered for over 900 years, Kol for close to 200 and Rebekah for about 90. They've all lost parts of their lives because of Klaus, it'll take time for them to understand his motives behind everything. It'll take time to understand that he is in fact changing."

Bella nodded, "I just, I know Nik, and he's been doing all of this so you can all forgive him. He's locked up Esther, he's admitted the truth about who really killed her, he's gone after Mikael, and he's even asked for your forgiveness. All this for when his siblings wake up they can somehow see that he's been trying to protect them all along, it wasn't the best way, but he always had their best interests at heart."

Elijah smiled as Bella leaned her head against her shoulder, and closed her eyes, "My siblings will forgive him, and everything comes with time."

"Eli," Bella said, but she stopped as she heard Elijah chuckle.

"Eli?" Elijah asked with a raised eyebrow at Bella. Bella laughed against his shoulder.

"Elijah was a mouthful, Eli is much shorter," Bella said, "Do you mind if I call you that?"

"Not at all Bella," Elijah said, "What were you going to say?"

"Right, Nik once mentioned a woman by the name of Sage," Bella began, "How she was Finn's mate, and I figured it'd hurt him if she wasn't near him when he woke up, and it might work in Nik's favor if she was here, so yesterday I did a tracking spell, and I found where she lived. I then found her phone number, and I called her. I told her I was calling on Nik's behalf to alert her that Finn was going to be un-daggered. She didn't believe me, but after I sent her a few pictures of Mikael in the coffin, I convinced her I was telling the truth, and I told her to come here to New York, and I gave her this address. She was about a day away. I think she'll be here by the time Finn wakes up. Do you think Nik will be angry for what I did?"

"No, I think what you did was brilliant," Klaus said from the doorway, "I should've thought about it myself, your right it would work in my favor."

"Good, I wasn't in the mood to be around you while you were in one of your tantrums," Bella said with a smirk as she stood up.

Elijah chuckled, "Tantrums?"

"Yes, those moments when Nik gets upset so he lashes out on something or someone," Bella said, "Have you never seen him when he does that?"

"I have, but I never thought he expressed that side with you, you seem so calm around him, no one who's seen him when he's angry is that calm around him," Elijah said.

Bella nodded, "I first saw it when one of his minions Joseph ripped one of his paintings. Nik yelled and tortured the guy for what seemed like hours."

"Idiot deserved it!" Klaus argued, "Come on let's get going. Bella has to learn how to be a real vampire."

"I think I'm coming down with a cold, I don't think I can go out tonight," Bella said faking a cough.

Elijah laughed, "Vampires can't get sick Bella."

Bella sighed, "It was worth a try."

Klaus chuckled, "Don't look so mopey Bella, it's not a good look for you."

Bella laughed, "You always do know how to compliment people Nik."

"I try my best," Klaus replied as they headed out to teach Bella how to feed. They ended up on a very crowded street in New York, that wasn't considered the safest street. Bella had insisted if she was going to do this she was going to feed on criminals only.

"Alright Bella, the first thing you want to do is compel them," Elijah said.

"If you don't compel them correctly, they'll scream and cause a scene and it'll ruin your entire meal. Well, unless you're one of those vampires who likes it when they scream," Klaus said with a smirk as Bella glared at him.

"Do I look like I'd enjoy them to scream?" Bella asked, she took in a deep breath, she could smell the blood from several people and she cringed, "Is it possible for a person to have an aversion to blood?"

"It's very unheard of," Elijah commented.

"You don't have an aversion to blood Bella, you're just scared to go for your first feed," Klaus said, he put his arm around Bella's shoulders and led her to an alleyway, "I'll make the first one easy and bring him to you, just wait here, and make sure you don't look suspicious. Watch over her Elijah." Klaus left quickly and Bella looked at Elijah.

"Who do you think he'll bring?" Bella asked Elijah.

"Someone that smells appealing, but I'm sure he'll abide by your rules and choose a criminal," Elijah said. Bella nodded, but she wasn't a good feeling about drinking from a human. Bella waited for Klaus to show, fidgeting back and forth from the nerves that were beginning to get to her again, she wasn't sure what was making her so nervous, but something was giving her a bad feeling.

After several minutes of waiting Klaus finally appeared back with a man following behind him, it was clear to Bella that he had been compelled to follow behind Klaus silently.

"He's already been compelled, I figured we'd start off with just the feeding and lead our way up to compelling," Klaus said. Bella nodded in understanding and nodded as she looked at the man, his blood was beginning to take over her senses, and she wanted to drain him more than anything right now, but something inside her was pulling her back.

"Bella, are you listening," Klaus asked as he looked at Bella, he had been explaining what to do to her, but she seemed lost.

"Oh yeah sorry, what were you saying again?" Bella asked as she turned her attention back to the two originals in front of her.

"We were showing you were to bite, you always want to bite on a vein," Elijah commented.

"And try not to spell any blood, and you want to listen to their heart and make sure that you pull back before you do too much damage to them, and end up killing them," Klaus said.

Bella nodded, "Vein, heart, pull back. Sounds simple enough." Bella stepped forward, and looked at the two originals, they each gave her a reassuring nod as she got close to the man. Bella took in a deep breath and her fangs came out. She went and bite on the man's vein in his neck. Bella took in a few gulps but pulled back and she began to sway on her feet. Bella was losing track of what was happening around her, she heard Klaus yell something to Elijah as she lost her balance and began to fall. Elijah caught as she was about to hit the ground and ran. He ran back to her home where he set her down on her bed.

Bella finally felt better after an hour, "Was there something wrong with me, or was it the person I drank from."

"Sorry to disappoint, but that was all you," Klaus said, "The man tasted fine to me."

Bella groaned, "Perfect." Bella stood up and looked at both original brothers, she was about to show them her magic room. Bella walked to the wardrobe and opened it pushing aside the clothes that covered the secret door.

"Bella, is this really a time to change clothes?" Klaus asked as he looked at Bella.

"I'm not changing clothes," Bella said as she stepped inside the wardrobe. She heard both originals follow her as she used her speed to run up the stairs.

"This is where you practice your magic?" Elijah asked.

Bella nodded, "This is my magic room, I read the books here, and practice spells, and make my potions up here. It's my work area, but up here no one can hear me, to others this room doesn't exist."

"So what are we doing up here?" Klaus asked.

"In my book of creatures, I once read of a vampire, her name was Tasha, she was turned about 200 years ago. She was a strange vampire amongst her kind. Tasha couldn't drink from the vein and had to drink blood that was previously removed from the body, and was cold, drinking from the vein would cause her to become weak, in an almost sleep like trance. I think that what happened to her has happened to me. That's why I passed out when I drank from that man. My body was rejecting the blood coming from him directly, like Tasha's body used to do" Bella said.

"What happened to her, you're speaking of her as if she were dead," Elijah said.

Bella sighed, "That's because she is dead, Tasha died from continuing to drink from humans, she went against her body and her body soon gave in and died. Back then she didn't know what was happening to her and she just continued to drink from the vein. If I don't drink from the vein and stick to my blood bag diet, I should be fine."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

Bella nodded, "There's one other vampire who's gone through this, but he killed himself when his soul mate died."

"There's nothing you can do to fix it? To make it so you can drink from humans," Klaus asked.

"Nope, this is permanent," Bella said she looked through her book of creatures and stopped at the page of Tasha. "Tasha Worthington, turned at the age 23, by Mikael Mikaelson, she was his lover. That's just weird, anyway, she lived for 3 years as a vampire until her body finally gave out. She knew she couldn't drink from humans, but in fear of upsetting your father, she continued to feed from humans until she died."

"Our father had a lover?" Elijah asked.

Bella nodded, "It seems so, and I think he loved her as much as your mother. It says here he had an entire memorial built for her when he stored away her ashes. It also says here that they were engaged to be married."

"Engaged, are you sure? Couldn't the information have been mixed up?" Klaus asked in surprise.

"No, this information comes from creatures that witnessed this. Your father was in love with Tasha and they were going to get married," Bella said as she closed the book, she sighed in relief, as long as she didn't drink directly from humans she would be fine. "I feel much better knowing I wasn't the only one to go through this."

Klaus nodded, "At least we know you'll live."

"You have blood bags at your house right?" Bella asked Klaus who nodded, "Come on let's go to your house I need something to drink." Klaus nodded and left Bella walked behind him, but was stopped by Elijah.

"Are you sure you feel alright Bella," Elijah asked searching Bella's eyes for a sign of a lie.

Bella smiled, "I'm fine Eli I promise. I just have a very precise diet now, nothing to worry about."

Elijah nodded, "Come on, we should get some blood in you, you seemed very weak earlier."

"Sorry about that, I didn't know I was going to pass out," Bella said as she began to walk down the stairs with Elijah.

"You never have to apologize Bella," Elijah replied with a small smile. They reached Bella's room and found Klaus there looking at the wardrobe they had come out of.

"Does every house you own have one of these rooms," Klaus asked with curiosity.

"All except the one in Forks, all the passages to my magic room are like this I believe," Bella said as she moved the clothes in the wardrobe to make it look normal again.

"Interesting," Klaus said, "Now come on let's go get you some blood before you pass out again and Elijah has to carry you home." Klaus paused, and mumbled low, "Although I doubt he minds."

Bella rolled her eyes, she knew Klaus was trying to give Elijah hints, but he wouldn't say anything to him directly, or at least she hoped not.

-Page Break-

Elijah and Klaus had left Bella off at her home, making sure she had taken extra blood bags to make sure she would be okay until the next day. Bella called Riley and had overlooked the fact that she was a vampire and forgot to tell him.

Elijah stood with Klaus in the living room, each anxious for the morning to come, they would un-dagger their siblings.

Elijah paced, his mind had drifted to thoughts of Bella. He was worried, for her, everything in his being was telling him to make sure that she would be safe. Elijah stopped his pacing and turned to Niklaus who was reading a book and drinking his bourbon.

"You mentioned that Bella wouldn't get her powers when she became a vampire, but yet she kept them, how?" Elijah asked.

"There were some things that had to be done, and they were done," Klaus answered not giving too much detail.

"What were these things," Elijah asked.

"The blood that was given to Bella to turn had to be a special type of blood, you're blood fit the standard," Klaus said.

"You're not going to tell me exactly what it is are you," Elijah asked.

Klaus sighed, "I don't plan to no, but I should tell you that we are un-daggering Kol tomorrow. Kol always had a soft spot for brunettes and witches, and Bella is both not to mention the fact that now she's a vampire. If you don't hurry Kol might beat you at winning Bella. Honestly I would prefer to see Bella with you then with Kol." Klaus knew that no matter who tried to get Bella's attention, Elijah would win, he was in fact her soul mate, her other half, but he needed for Elijah to do something already. "If it helps motivate you, Bella feels the same way about you as you feel about her. Bella just won't do anything about it until you do."

Elijah looked at his brother suspicious on what he was saying, "How would you know this?"

"I've known Bella longer than you brother, she's polite, and kind to others, but she's never shown any interest in anyone romantically. She looks at you differently," Klaus said, "It's obvious, and she didn't' exactly denied it when I asked her about it." Klaus stood up setting his book on the coffee table with a loud thump. He looked over at his brother and allowed him to see that he was in fact telling the truth. Klaus left leaving Elijah to his thoughts. Elijah looked at his watched, it was too late to talk to Bella right now, he would wait for tomorrow to take Nik's advice.


End file.
